From the very beginning
by just.an.avengers.fan
Summary: My version of how Clint and Natasha met and how their relationship continue to grow more and more. From complete strangers, to friends and possibly something more. Finally COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1: A new mission

**Hi, this is my first fanfic and I'm really excited about it. I've been imagining this story for quite long and finally I got the guts to write it here so please be nice, if you don't like its fine. **** I've read many fanfics before that I love about Clint and Natasha, there are hundreds but I really love this version. Also I'm not a native speaker of English so if you see anything written wrong, again be nice and review****. **

**So, here it goes. This is going to start since Barton begins tracking Black Widow.**

Clint Barton arrived to work like any normal day, he has been working for SHELD for almost 7 years. He arrived been only 23 years old. He parked his car and entered to quarters heading to the shooting field when he received a message from Director Fury.

"_Report to my office, NOW"._ Without wasting more time, he left his bow and went to Fury's office. He knocked and the entered.

"Want to see me, Director?"

"I have a mission for you" He said, handing him a file "I need you to track this woman, find out everything about her, I want to know everything she does, who is she working for, everything. Can I trust you'll do it?"

"I'll do my best, sir"

And with this Barton left the office. He went to the cafeteria for some breakfast while he read the file. He couldn't read much when his best friend sat on the table. Clint Barton and Mark Davis have been friends since they entered to SHIELD at the same time. They trained together and soon became very close friends since they were very alike. They were both field agents but not very often they worked together.

"Hey, what's up? What are you reading now?" asked Davis as he put his food on the table

"Just some girl Fury asked me to track" He said very relaxed

"Uh, and you have to travel?"

"No, not yet, first I want to collect as much information as I can"

They keep talking about random things, until they got to the point Barton had been trying to avoid for a while. You see Mark is the kind of guy who well basically has been with half of the women at SHIELD. So when Mark started talking about his last adventure, Barton really didn't want to hear it but anyway he started talking.

"Hey, guess what, you remembered the girl from the lab, I'm going to see her tonight"

"Oh no, please, not again"

"What!?"

"You do this every time; you tell a girl you want a date when the only thing in your mind is sleep with her"

"Oh come on, and what should I do, start dating someone, begin to fall in love, and then what, that's your thing…" he said with a little bit of sarcasm, Barton was just listening "and you know what is worse than that" Barton responded with a gesture "that every time it end up with either of you both with broken heart and feeling bad about yourself" Mark said touching Clint's shoulder, then he left "I'm going to the gym, you come?" But Barton responded with his head a "no"

When Mark left he began thinking about what he told him. He hated when Mark was right but he couldn't help it, that's the way he was and that was never going to change. He remembered the girls he had dated. As soon as he remembered their happiest moments he also thought of what broke them up. Being in a relationship is not easy and is even worse when you are a field agent, sometimes you have to go for months , usually that's what tend to cause a fail in the relationship. He continued thinking about all those things.

After that he decided to train, he went to the shooting field and did some other things until he finished his routine and headed back to his apartment. He had a lot to read about this woman "Natalia Alinovna Romanova" was her name.

**Hey, so here is the first chapter of the story. Natasha will appear in the next chapters, I'm not really sure when but it's going to be good. I promise. Please review and tell how did it felt, is it was ok? **

**As you may have notice is going to tell their story since the very beginning. We are going to see how their relationship grows little by little. Until next chapter. **** Next chapter should be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2: Who are you?

**Hey, I'm back. In this chapter we are going to see some of Clint's background.**

Barton stayed awake all night reading at the woman's file. It was just amazing how many things can happen to a girl in a very little amount of time. Of course his past wasn't very easy to explain. Barton was only 6 years old when his parents died in a "car accident". They went to a party but when they were returning home, his father was so drunk that he didn't turn and the car went off the bridge killing them both instantly. Clint never believed it was an accident; he will always blame his father for his mother's death.

It's not that he was a heartless man, but he hated his dad. Since he was able to remember his dad beated his mom when he got drunk; which was most of the time. Clint was always there and tried to defend her and when that happened his father started beating him and his brother Barney of 8 years old. One day his father beated him so hard that he left him unconscious for three hours. So when the police told them that his parents died, he only grieved his mom.

Since they had no other family, they went to an orphanage. It was a hell for both brothers, as it is common in all orphanages _but at least they provided education_, Clint thought to himself. After a couple of years they got enough of that place. Barney wasn't happier. They wished for anyone who took them out of that place.

As a miracle, the circus arrived to town one day. The women in charge of the orphanage decide to visit it. That was when Barney and Clint met Trick Shot, he acted very kind to the kids and when they told him their story he couldn't but offer them a new family in the circus. That's how it began their time at that whole new family without Clint thinking that it would define his destiny as the great Hawkeye.

The years passed for the brothers growing together, traveling with the circus. Clint had become a legend with his bow while Barney preferred the mental tricks. Even though they lived together, they soon began to take different ways. Mostly because of their personalities; while Clint just wanted to be a good man, to be successful, to study someday a career; the only thing that mattered to Barney was money.

When Barton was 18 years old he decided that it was time to leave the circus and become a productive man. The night he was leaving he saw his brother alongside with Trick Shot stealing money. He tried to stop them, but they took charge and attacked him both beating him up and leaving him on the side of the road. The next day he woke up in the middle of nowhere alone. That's when he realized the treason he had suffered, but still wanting to be successful. He wouldn't let that stop him.

Of course being alone, with no place to stay or money to spend gave Barton a lesson of life. That's why when some rich guy named André Shepard recognized him from his show in the circus Clint almost didn't doubt to accept his proposition. Shepard knew Clint's abilities as an archer; he knew he could accomplish the job. And that's how he began his career as a mercenary, but it won't last long until SHIELD found him after 4 years.

It was 12:00 am, when he decided to go to sleep, thinking about Natasha and what in the hell could had happened to her to become this assassin. There was no picture of her, just a little description that could adjust to any Russian girl. It said the she was redhead, green eyes, it also said she was gorgeous, she wasn't very tall but that didn't even matter. Clint just keep thinking and thinking until he finally fall asleep

.

.

.

Meanwhile at the other part of the world in St. Petersburg, there was Natalia Romanova. It was 8:00am, she was just awakening. She took a shower and got dressed. She was wearing a purple blouse and some tight jeans with black heels. She had been working for Viktor Komarov for 9 months. She never liked "long term contracts" but this one was different. Besides she had the chance to live on a very beautiful mansion with protection 24/7. But that was not the real reason for her staying there, the reason was Ian Komarov, Viktor's son. Ian was just 5 years old and Natalia really loved him; he was the sweetest boy ever. Ian also loved Natalia, he kind of saw in her the figure of loving mom even though Natalia never really wanted kids, it's not that she hates them; it's just that she doesn't get well along with them. But Ian was the exception.

"Natasha!" the shout could have probably been heard at the other side of the house.

"Hey I'm here, no need to shout, what's going on?" Natasha reacted. Yes, some people called her Natasha, it actually didn't bother her.

"What do you know about some guy called 'Hawkeye'?"

"Only that he is a mercenary that works for Shield…he uses a bow which is _kind_ of old fashion, but it works" Natasha answered.

"Rumor said he never misses" said another guy in the room. As any rich guy from the Russian mafia Viktor had a team to do the dirty work for him. Most of his team consists of men, but he also had women working for him, of course these women were all beautiful and usually they slept with him. Every woman but Natasha, she had done it before and this time she was not going to do it. Although this made Viktor feel unsatisfied, he accepted it as Natasha is the best of his team.

"Why are you asking about him? You think he is behind you?" Natasha asked. It won't surprise her at all; SHIELD was able of that and more.

"I'm not sure; some people told me that they have seen him in Eastern Europe… Just be careful, don't want to get caught because of one of you" Viktor told everyone in the room. He had been able to be free for many years and it would really piss him off if SHIELD gets to him because of some mistake.

"Well, if that's all I think I'm going to walk for a while." Natasha left the house.

"She's gone" said one of the guys "What's really going on?"

Everyone turn to see Viktor who was staring at the floor thinking when finally he responded.

"That 'Hawkeye', SHIELD is not behind me, they're after her". Everyone stayed quiet, not knowing what to say.

"So what do we do?" Someone finally said.

"What do you want to do…I'm not risking anything for her, she's a mercenary…I pay her and she does her job. It's not my problem if in the middle she gets in trouble" he continued "Anyway, she is beginning to take some liberties in this house and she knows too much, I don't need her anymore".

"That's it, we let her alone, you know they're going to kill her" said another guys. His name was Ethan Pretenko, a criminal from Ukraine responsible for most of the art in possession of Viktor. Even when he was a criminal, he was just a white collar he never uses violence and he was nice to Natasha.

"Maybe you can make her company in hell" Viktor said standing up and pointing a gun at Ethan's head. "Now listened to me everyone, if anyone says something to Natasha, he's a dead man. Let's keep our mouth shut and let the dirty work for SHIELD". Ethan just nodded and Viktor lowered the gun

"Now, where is my son?" Viktor changed the subject and left to the gardens. The rest of the team just went to separate ways to continue with their work.

**So another chapter, I'm imagining Viktor more or less like Ian Doyle from Criminal Minds, if anyone had seen the series you'll probably get it. Also I think that Natasha needs someone inside that house that cares for her like Ethan. Tell me what you think. Until next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3: I know you

**Another chapter, in this there is a flashback and some of Natasha's background. The flashbacks are going to be in italics but also when they speak on another language, it's going to be in italics. But don't worry; I'm going to tell when there is a flashback and the language spoken. **

A week had passed so quickly. Barton was already an expert on her, well not everything he still had to discover more about Natalia's past. All he knew was that she was kidnapped at the age of 7 by the Red Room where they began to train her as an agent. Natalia had outstanding records on her profile. She knew a gun right and left and had amazing combat skills. When she was 15 she was taken out of there and disappeared for 6 years. Then suddenly she reappeared on the radar, this time as one of the most wanted and efficient assassins in the world called the Black Widow. She already spoke 7 languages (Russian, English, French, Italian, Spanish, Polish and Latin). She was known as one of the most expensive mercenaries in Russia.

That was all he was able to collect about her past. He kept a map of Natalia's trips. She had been seen all over Europe, also in Argentina, Mexico and Egypt. Barton continued to stare at the map when Mark came around.

"Hey…wow, you did this! In one night" Mark was surprised by the map. Although everyone knew that when Barton had a mission he didn't stop until it was accomplished.

"Yep…watch the map and tell me if something rings your bells" Barton said still starring at the map. Mark obeyed and tried to find something strange without success. After a few minutes he spoke.

"Ok, I give up, what is it?"

"Look at those two locations…Argentina and Italy" when Mark didn't say anything he continued "I was there at the exact time at the exact place…I've met her" Barton said with a strange smile on his face. How could he have met the Black Widow without knowing who she was!

"But, how?" Mark kept trying to understand what Clint was saying.

"Yeah look, January 15th 2006. They saw her in La Plata, Argentina" Barton let Mark saw the file "I was also there that day tracking a drug dealer, Rodriguez, you remembered?"

"Yeah, you think she was also there for him?"

"I wouldn't doubt that. And then 3 months ago in Rome. I was there to keep an eye on a target."

"Oh yeah, at that fancy party at the Borghese Gallery…wait she was the girl you told me you laughed at, the redhead?" Mark remembered the story Barton told him

_Flashback_

_Rome, Italy._

_Barton had just seen his target left the party. He thought he'll give him some time before he went after him. He was just about to leave when he couldn't help but notice in the middle of the crowd a beautiful redhead. She had all her hair fallen on the right shoulder. She was wearing a long black dress with just one shoulder on the left. But that was not what caught Barton's attention, but the fact that with that beautiful dress she was wearing a pair of dirty sneakers. Barton was just in front of her a few steps away from her; he couldn't help but let out a little laugh._

"_Something funny" She turned and asked him with a glass of champagne. She talked in Italian_

"_No, no everything is fine" He responded still smiling "It's just that…who is your shoes' designer…I love them" he said sarcastically also in Italian._

"_You think you're so funny…come on continue laughing, you know there's actually a very tragic story here"_

"_Care to tell me" Barton said and Natasha followed him to a table._

"_It's actually not very complicated, my heel broke and this was the only thing I found" Natasha said seriously "So, Mr…?" Natasha made a long pause waiting for him to introduce himself_

"_Ignazio Giordano and you are?" _

"_Natalia Rossetti" Natasha smiled back "You usually laugh at a strange woman like that?"_

"_Just when they are this beautiful" Barton smile making Natasha to blush a little. Even when both lied about their names, you could feel some chemistry there._

_Barton then remembered his target. He would have loved to stay more time with her. "Well, it been lovely to meet you Natalia, but I need to take care of some business" Barton left the glass of champagne on the table "Ciao, Natalia"_

"_Ciao, Mr. Giordano, Maybe we'll meet on another party"_

_Barton smiled and left the gallery leaving Natasha thinking._

_End of flashback._

"Yeah that's her, she told me her name was Natalia, at least that was true"

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'll have to talk to Fury" Barton left the room leaving Mark looked confused.

Minutes later Barton arrived to Fury's office.

"What's up Barton, I heard you have made great on your investigation. You know where she is now?"

"Yes sir, she's working for Viktor Komarov"

"That's great" Fury said looking relaxed.

"Yeah, it's great. Actually sir, is there anything you haven't told me, some coincidences in past missions maybe" Barton said seriously expecting from Fury an answer.

"You have met her, yes, that's why you have this mission" Barton didn't say anything so Fury continued to explain. "As you just told me she is working for Komarov, she has been there for six months. So before you kill her, you'll go undercover. You'll infiltrate on the team as someone from his security. You'll collect as much information as you can, then, you kill her. Understand?"

Barton just nodded "When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow, grab your things and prepare yourself, it's just November but you know how cold it can get there" As everyone knew going to Russia so close to winter was going to be hard, but Barton was used to it and with his perfect Russian, Barton was going to be the best.

Barton left the room and went to his apartment. It was not very big, but it had the necessary space for him and Sam, his dog. Actually it was a female. He found her and immediately fall for her. Luckily for him when he has to go on a mission there is always there Mark or Callie to take care of Sam.

Callie Torres was an orthopedic surgeon working for SHIELD they became friends since she arrived there three years ago. The three of them used to hang out.

"Hey Callie" Barton called her

"Hey what's up?"

"I need to go on a mission tomorrow morning; you think you can take care of Sam for a while?"

"Sure, leave her before you go to SHIELD. Hey want to go to the bar, for a 'goodbye' with Mark"

Yeah, sure I'll called him"

"Great see you there"

A half hour later…

"Let's wish Clint good luck" Callie said, the three of the raised their glasses and laugh.

They continue talking about their things for a while.

St. Petersburg, Russia…

"_Hey, where are you, I'll find you…there you are"_ Natasha said laughing and hugging Ian. She loved playing with him.

"_Hey, I see you two are having fun?"_ Viktor said standing at the entrance of the living room.

"_Dad!"_ Ian ran with his father who took him up. _"Hey buddy, why don't you go to play outside"_ Ian obeyed his dad but not without saying goodbye to Natasha.

Natasha just waved a goodbye while smiling.

"_What is he doing here"_ Natasha stare at Viktor _"Viktor! What is he doing here, you can't have him here. You're risking his life!"_

"_You won't tell me how to take care of my son"_ Viktor said furiously grabbing Natasha's neck _"He is my son and he'll be wherever I am"_ Natasha just kept staring when Viktor let her free.

Natasha knew that many people wanted death Viktor, they also knew about his son. And if anything happen to Ian, Natasha wouldn't doubt in taking down Viktor. That's why she couldn't leave that house; she needed to make sure Ian would be save.

You could have cut the tension in the room when a guard came in.

"_Mr. Komarov, you're new man is here"_

"_Great bring him in"_

"_What 'new man'? Why do you need more"_ Natasha asked Viktor, he already have very capable man at his service.

Viktor rolled his eyes thinking 'Will this woman shut up ever?' _"Last time I checked I didn't need your authorization" _

With that Natasha sat on the couch. Someone handed her this man's profile and began reading it.

The man they were talking about was Barton or under his code name Alexander Ilyich Zharkov. He entered the room.

"_Ah, Mr. Zharkov, I've heard great things about your work"_

"_I am at your service"_

"_Excellent!, see Natasha, can you just be like him?"_ Viktor said touching Natasha's shoulder.

"_Yeah, he's a very well trained puppy"_ Natasha said still keeping her eyes at the papers.

"_Pardon her for her behavior, you know how women are"_

"_I'll never get them"_ Barton replied

Viktor laugh a little and said _"This is Natalia Romanova, she is a mercenary"_

That made Natasha to take her eyes off the papers and stand up. Right when she looked at Barton, she recognized him from the party at the gallery. She also remembered him telling her a false name but she decided to keep that for herself for a while.

"_Miss Romanova, pleasure to meet you"_ He said extending his hand and smiling

"_The pleasure should be mine and 'Natasha' is fine"_ Replied Natasha holding his hand. They keep staring at each other for a few seconds.

"_Well, now that you know each other I have to go. I suggest you two start talking a little bit, you'll be working together"_ Viktor said leaving the room. After he left, the rest of the people there also left leaving them both alone in the living room.

"_So, I think we have already met…Oh no because last time I saw you your name was Ignazio Giordano and spoke great Italian right?" _Natasha said on a sarcastic mode without taking her eyes off of him.

"_Well to be fair, you gave me a false name too Natalia Rossetti"_ Barton responded and Natasha though 'Fair enough'_. "Besides I was working and I may assume so do you" _Barton continued without getting an answer from Natasha, she just kept looking at him which Barton took as a 'yes'

"_It's late, I should get going home…See you tomorrow" _Natasha said and left the house.

"_See you"_

Barton went to his apartment very close from Viktor's house. He had to sleep very well tonight for tomorrow.

Natasha did the same but she couldn't stop thinking about Zharkov. She really didn't trust him at all.

**Natasha and Clint just met and they are going to be working together for Viktor. I'm really excited about this. Also, as you may have notice 'Callie Torres' is an inspiration from the actual 'Callie Torres' from Grey's Anatomy. As the story continue you'll find out that many things are inspiration from series, movies etc. I'll be telling you at the end of the chapters from where did I have the idea. I don't like to think about Clint as a solitary man all the time; I think he needs good friends. Also, the story from the gallery, I took it from Jeremy Renner's speech at the ceremony when Scarlett Johansson received her star at the walk of fame. I found it so nice, it's not exactly a Jeremy told it but it's similar, I thought it would be nice for the story. Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4: Treason

**This chapter would be faster with some action. Just to remind you that the italics mean that they are talking in Russian.**

The next day Viktor called everyone in his team._ "Now that we have everyone I need, let's start with the plans"_ Viktor continued talking. _"As you already know there is going to be a big a premiere at the Mariinsky Theatre. It seems that Volkov's newest mistress will be debuting that night as 'Odette'. I have had some problems with him for years that I was willing to forgive but now he decided to befriend with government people. In 2 months we're taking him down, before he speaks"_ Everyone was paying attention some of them were smiling others were serious listening. _"He had arranged a meeting with them at that night"_  
Viktor continued explaining the plan to everyone. Clint thought it was actually a great plan. But he also knew it would be dangerous. A war between two heads of the mafia only could end on a disaster. Now that everybody knew their role it was just a matter of time.  
The weeks passed. Everything was ready for the big night, just one more week.

_"How's everything?"_ Viktor asked, everything needed to be perfect.  
_"So far, so good"_ Natasha responded. Even though Viktor wanted Natasha dead he still needed her for this job.  
So far it seemed like Viktor trusted completely in Barton. He was one of the main participants on the plan. Natasha on the contrary still didn't trust him.  
_"It looks like Zharkov and you have come close"_ but Viktor didn't answer. _"It's just that he just arrived and.."_  
Viktor interrupted her _"Just do your job Natasha, is it too difficult?"_  
It was enough for Natasha. She left without saying more. She went to the garden and found Ian. She stared talking to him and took him to skate on the frozen pond.  
At the same time Barton was walking in the house and stopped by the window of the stairs. The window allowed to see the pond. He watched Natasha being with Ian. He began thinking how does a mercenary can be these nice to a little boy. He kept staring when Ethan appeared.  
_"She's not as cold as everyone think"_ Ethan said noticing that Barton was watching her.  
_"Sorry, but I found it hard to believe"_ Barton responded  
_"I know, but I have talked to her more than anyone in this place. We go to the museums together. She is amazing in art, she used to dance"_ That really surprised Barton.  
_"I've seen you two fighting a lot"_ Ethan told him. During the past weeks they've been working together or at least that's what they were trying to do. They never agreed on anything which was horrible 'cause they needed to be together at the party.  
_"Yeah, she just never shut up, she stubborn"_ Barton said frustrated.  
_"I know, but once she let you in, she's pretty cool"_  
Ethan talked with experience. At first Natasha was also cold with him but then they started talking about art which both loved and that was enough. Natasha was happy to finally have someone who shares her interest in art. And he was the only person that knew about the dance.  
Ethan may be right, this time they have spent planning the whole move at the party, she can be funny, and she was by far the smartest at that house. She knew her job and how to do it right. He started thinking 'If she can do this here, at Shield she'd may be amazing'

The night of the party arrived, everything was ready.  
_"Hey, this is the earpiece"_ Barton gave the little instrument to Natasha who just nodded back  
_"Thanks"_  
_"I know you don't trust me but we'll have to work as a team tonight. And I know you don't like the plan but I guarantee you it will work"  
"It better"_ Natasha said coldly giving him a knife _"In case something happens… you already have a gun"  
_She left the room to get dressed. They didn't need a very fancy outfit so she was allowed to wear a red casual dress with tight sleeves until her wrists. The dress covered her knees and she decided to wear black boots that stopped before her knees and a huge coat for the cold. It was mid-December and it was freezing. Her hair was in a half ponytail and the rest of her curls were falling free, it was not too long. The men wear blazers and pants more or less formal. They got into position. Natasha and Barton were acting as guests like Viktor.

It was time, everyone took their position. Natasha and Clint were located at the other side of the theatre from each other. While Viktor was on one of the balconies that allowed him to watch Volkov. The plan was actually not that complicated. Natasha was to take care of Volkov's security. While Barton intercepts him on his way to the back of the stage where he was going to see the government men. The rest of the team was just watch over the entrances.

The three of them were already sat down.

"_So what is the fascination on this. I mean the guy falls in love with a swan"_ Clint said

"_You obviously have no idea what this is about. Shut up and watch" _Natasha replied a little angry about his comment.

As they were reaching the end, Barton stood up and left the theatre. Natasha followed him. She watched him quietly.

"_God!, what are you doing here?"_ Barton reacted when he saw her

"_That's what I was going to ask you?" _

"_I just needed fresh air"_

"_Aha, who are you, really"_ She asked holding a gun and pointed it to Barton.

"_Hey, relax"_ In a crazy movement of hands Barton was now holding the gun _"we need to get back to the theatre."_

Natasha wanted to say something but nothing came out of her mouth

"_Romanova, Zharkov, where are you?"_

"_We're on our way"_ Natasha answered.

The plan worked. Natasha took care of the guards and Barton gave Volkov a sedative. They drowned him in the Neva River. They left without suspects, witnesses, nobody who would recognize them. Natasha decided to leave immediately to her home. Barton returned with Viktor to the mansion at the next morning.

"_Great work last night, Alexander"_

"_Thanks"_ Barton left the house while Viktor watched him leave

"_Sir, I think you should see this"_ One of the guys said. Viktor stood up and went to the other room.

"_Ok what is it, I'm exhausted"_ Viktor said

The man showed him a series of photos of Barton _"He's a SHIELD agent"_

"_He's still there?"_ Viktor asked, one of the guards looked through the curtain and nodded

"_Good, let's give him a lesson"_

"_But sir, isn't he here to take down Natalia?"_

"_Well I guess we'll have to take care of both"_ Viktor said.

They went back to the living room.

"_You're leaving already?"_

"_Yeah, I was hoping to visit a friend"_

"_From SHIELD?"_ Viktor pointed a gun at him. Yes, they loved to do that.

Clint didn't expect this. He looked confused _"Excuse me?"_

"_Save it, you are bloody agent of SHIELD, Barton or should I called you 'Hawkeye' and for that you'll die"_

Barton suddenly took the knife Natasha gave him and threw it to the guard. He started running to get out of the house. Everything went too fast. The bullets went through all the windows and the living room was a mess. But at least Barton left without getting hurt. He got his car. He figured out that they already knew about SHIELD they knew about his mission to eliminate the Black Widow.

"_Sir he's escaping"_

"_Leave him, first we'll have to take care of Natasha. You four, to her house now and don't leave without making sure she's dead"_

Viktor knew Natasha was able to take care of the men, but he imagine that if they don't kill her Barton would probably arrived an eventually they fight killing each other. He was not prepared for what will actually happen.

At Natasha's place. She lived on a huge house that used to belong to her family far from the city in the middle of the woods. It looked old, without much furniture, it wasn't very organized. It looked like she was just moving in. She was checking on some boxes when the phone rang. "Hey, it's Ivanov, let us in, something happened" Natasha's house had a main entrance that needed to be open from the inside of the house.

"_Alright it's open"_ Natasha said feeling something was wrong.

"_What's wrong?"_ Natasha asked as soon as she saw the men. Only two of them got in.

"_This morning, the mansion was attacked, Petrov is dead"_

"_Oh god, where is Ian?"_ Natasha reacted scared _"It was from Volkov?"_

"_We think so, Natasha we need to know if you saw something, anything"_

"_What?, no"_ Natasha said

"_Alright, everything will be fine"_ One of them stood up behind her and touched her shoulder. She was wearing a blouse without sleeves so her skin was exposed. Natasha noticed something weird when she began to feel a weak of her arms.

"_What did you do"_ She asked.

"_It's time for you to leave"_ Said the man. Both men were at Natasha's sides. They obstructed her legs before she could move them. They took her arms and placed a gun on her right hand. They wanted it to look like a suicide since they wanted to blame her for Volkov's death.

"_What are you doing"_ Natasha shouted _"Let go off me"_ she continued struggling to defend herself. They were just going to pull the trigger when like a miracle Barton got out of one of the closets and take the guy with the gun down. Barton started fighting them while Natasha ran to the third floor. She looked like she was looking for something all over the boxes. She was hearing the guns but didn't care. Barton took down one of his guards and shot the other on the shoulder.

The other two men heard the shots and one of them entered the house. He saw Barton running a kind of basement where there was a fire extinguisher and other things. Barton was hidden in the dark prepared to shoot him. He took care of that guy, he though '2 more, 2 to go'. But he needed to find Natasha but couldn't take the stairs, so he got out of the house through an exit from the basement. He climbed to the window and got in again. He was waiting at the stairs and killed another on. He hid on a room and shot once so the last guard would ran up, when he heard he was next to him, he shot through the door killing him. Now that the four were dead 'where the hell was Natasha' he though.

He found her on the bathroom curled up in one of the corners trying to set a gun right.

"_Hey, hey it's ok"_ He said to calm her down kneeling in front of her and taking the gun away. She was shaking.

"_Wha…that was you? But…" _She said trying to complete a sentence.

"_Yes, hey we have to get out of here"_

"_How did you do it? Who the hell are you?"_ She said looking at him

"_I'm an agent from SHIELD"_

"_SHIELD?, but why…for Viktor?"_

"_For you, actually"_ he confessed.

"_Me?...Son of bitch"_ she shouted trying to hit him but he took her by the wrists.

"_Stop, I'm not going to do it"_ Natasha looked confused _"I'm not going to kill you but right now Viktor will send someone to make sure we are dead, he also knows who I am"_ he said _"I can take you out of here, I help you and you cooperate otherwise they will find us and finish the work. I have SHIELD, who do you have?"_ Barton was right, at least he had SHIELD to rescue him but she was alone _"Come on, we're running out of time"_ he said checking his watch.

"_Fine"_ She said nodding _"Great, let's go"_ replied Barton smiling. He helped her to get up. He ran to the basement where he saw a few gasoline containers. He began throwing gasoline all over the stairs, the rooms. Natasha just followed him with the gaze. When he threw the last container, they both walked to the door. He took out a cigarette lighter and gave him to Natasha.

"_You should do this"_ Barton figured out she deserved to do it since she was the one betrayed. He was amazed how loyalties mean so little to these people but again they're the mafia. Natasha took the lighter and glance once more to her house, she thought about her family and everything she had done to reach this point. The moment Natasha threw the lighter they ran as far as they could away from the house and into the trees. The burning of that wasn't just that, Natasha didn't know but her life was going to turn 180° degrees.

New York, SHIELD base…

"Hill, when was the last time agent Barton reported?" Director Fury asked, he could fell something was going on.

"Umm…yesterday he said he was at the Mariinsky Theatre, sir" Hill responded after checking the computer

"What about today? Has he called to say how things went?"

"Not yet, it's the first time he misses a report" Hill said surprised, she began to worry "You think something happened?"

"I don't know try to contact him, tell me if he answers" Hill nodded and continue with her work.

"Agent Barton, you failed to report this morning, get in contact asap" Hill sent the message hoping for the best.

Back in Natasha's house…

Another car parked in front of the house, the fire was huge. The men took it as a sign that they were all dead including Barton and Natasha. He left before the firemen arrived. He went to Viktor's mansion.

"_When I arrived the house was already in fire, I couldn't get in"_ the man explained

"_Well, should be dead, see you in hell Natasha"_ He said with a horrible smile that let everyone know the man he was.

.

.

.

"_Tell me you got a car"_ Natasha said exhausted

"_Right there"_ Barton pointed to the blue car. They got in a Clint drove not sure where to go, just follow the road.

"So you're American?" Natasha began talking in perfect English

"Yeah" Barton answered without taking his eyes of the road. He notice that Natasha had a great accent.

"Who taught you Russian?" Natasha asked, she actually bought that he was Russian

"Who taught you English?" He looked at her with a little smile

"Fair enough, so this is going to be a 'you answer, I answer thing'?" she ask with a sarcastic tone

"Hey, right now they are going to begin searching all over St. Petersburg and the whole Russia. Now I don't think they know I'm with you so that gives us advantage" Clint began thinking out loud. Natasha was looking through the window.

"For me" Natasha said in low voice but Clint heard her.

"What?"

"And what exactly did I do to piss off SHIELD and send someone to get me" She said curiously.

"What did you do? You're kidding right" He said surprised, how she can be so cynical. "You're responsible for the death of so many people, a hospital fire with hundreds of innocent children" Barton continued

She was staring at the road thinking "So they sent a single agent, I mean you're good but why they sent you alone? I thought you were better than the mafia"

"Hey, hey you know what I just save your life; I kill those guys for you. You don't get to ask or judge anything at all"

"So what was the plan, gain my trust and then just kill and that's it. Why didn't you just shoot me one night on my way home, why the whole cover thing" She asked

"God, you won't shut up right?" Barton asked with a little laugh Natasha just looked at him "Ok, but at least I think you should know who I really am" He stopped the car and extended his hand "I'm Clint Barton and I'm going to keep calling you Natasha" Natasha let a small smile out and shook his hand "My pleasure"

**I enjoyed writing this chapter so much, hope you guys like it. Next chapter they will arrive to SHIELD. The scene from Natasha's house, I took it from the Bourne Legacy where Jeremy Renner starts. If you haven't seen that movie I really recommend it, it's awesome! Well, see you next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to NY

**Hey, a new chapter. I know some of you may expect them to like each other instantly and kiss or something but hey! the Great Wall of China wasn't built in one day. Please have patience, there will be sexual tension and people will start asking questions and everything, so please wait, it'll happen, I promise. Right now I want to write a strong back ground. **

They drove for another hour reaching another 5 hours. Barton had a few questions for her to spend the time.

"So how did you meet Viktor?"

"I was in St. Petersburg eight months ago. I wasn't working, just wanted to watch the ballet company. Anyway, I was just leaving when a man handed me a cellphone ringing, he said he knew me and that I could be helpful."

"So you just accept it like that?" Barton asked

"Hey, I'm a mercenary that's what I do. What, you always like your job?"

"Ok, I'll give you a point in that" Barton said recognizing that sometimes he disagrees with SHIELD protocols. Actually his missions usually end up breaking some of them which Fury was willing to ignore since he was one of his best men.

"In Rome, you knew who I was?" Natasha asked thinking that he would say 'yes'.

"Rome? No, they asked me to keep an eye on someone else. God I hadn't heard about you until 2 months ago"

"Really, well so you usually laugh at women before saying 'hi'?"

"Oh come on, really hurt you? What did you expect? But you looked great" Natasha smiled. The rest of ride was quiet until they finally arrived at the hotel. It was a room with twin beds, they got clean and Barton brought some food.

"You must be starving" said Barton and gave her a sandwich.

"Thanks" Natasha said.

"Are you ok?"

"Well if we forgot the fact that there are people out there thirsty for my blood, that I have nowhere to go and that I'm stuck with a SHIELD agent who was supposed to kill me…then yes, I'm great" she said sarcastically

"Alright, I got it, I just need to ask you this, why the hospital? I mean I get you receive orders and executed them but it's very different to kill someone form the mafia or from the government…It was a public hospital!, why burning it? Who told you that was right" Barton asked really curious hoping that maybe Natasha would answer.

"The fact that I did it doesn't mean I wanted it to happen…That was enough for me to run from the Red Room" Natasha continued "Believe me there is nothing I regret more about my time in the Red Room than that fire" Natasha laughed a little "You know when I saw Ian, reminded me of those kids" A little tear began to form in Natasha's eye

Barton stayed quiet for a while "What happened to his mom, did she died?"

"No, Viktor made a deal with one of his mistress, she gave birth to his child and in exchange he will give her money for her and her family. She was an immigrant from Poland, so it was an easy deal"

Clint noticed that she was getting tired "Hey, why don't you go to sleep, I need to talk to SHIELD" When Natasha left, he grab his phone and began talking, he told them everything. He stayed talking for like two hours.

Hours later she was already sleeping when he heard strange sounds from the other side of the room, his by his right side facing the wall. He silently turn his head a little to see what was going on but very carefully so Natasha wouldn't notice it. Natasha was sitting with her knees grabbed by her arms; she was right at the window crying as low as she could. Barton imagine it was because of the conversation before, he turn again to face the wall without saying anything, he respected that from her.

"Good morning, here some coffee?" Clint said handing her a cup from Starbucks. "I wasn't sure what your taste is so..."

"It's ok" She said drinking a little bit. "So, you talked to SHIELD?

"Yeah, look I'm not going lie to you, they are not happy, but umm...they want to meet you"

"Meet me? When?"

"A team will arrive like in an hour they will take us to the airport. We should be arriving at midnight"

"Alright, I'll take a shower" Barton just nodded. He still couldn't believe this was happening. 

An hour later there was a knock at the door.

"Agent Barton, this is agent Craig and White" Clint opened the door holding a gun. He had to be sure and when they showed their IDs he lowered it "We're supposed to take you to NY, the chopper is waiting"

"Alright, hey Widow, time to leave. Look, you'll need to wear these, protocol" Clint said while he put the handcuffs around her wrists.

"Take me to hell" She said sarcastically. The chopper arrived quickly to the airport where a private yet was waiting for them. They sat Natasha on the back of the plane still with the handcuffs. She didn't say a word and looked through the window. A man not so tall appeared from the cabinet.

"Miss Romanova, I'm agent Phil Coulson, the plane is about to take off, it'll be a ten and a half trip" Natasha nodded. Phil went to the other side of the plane where Clint was sitting checking some papers. He sat in front of him.

"If you're going to shout do it now" Clint said

"Shout? Barton what were you thinking? You were there to kill her. Imagine my surprise when they told me to come and pick you with her"

"I know but, I just couldn't do it"

"Barton I know you…what's going on with you? You're the best agent I've ever had, what's so special about her?"

"I respect her, ok? I passed the last two months with her; she's more than that file"

"What are you saying Barton?"

"Look, what if she works for SHIELD?" Clint saw how Coulson looked at him like if he was crazy "Hey don't look at me like that"

"You're asking me to offer a job to one of the most deadly assassins in the world!"

"I'm asking you to trust me"

"I'll tell you this, we'll interrogate her as soon as we arrive and then we talk about that with Fury"

"Works for me"

"Ok, you should sleep" Coulson said and left Clint alone, he watched Natasha who kept looking through the window but decided not to say anything until they were in SHIELD.

10 hours later…

"We're here agent Coulson"

"Thanks, hey Barton let's go" Colson woke up Barton

"Miss Romanova?"

"Hmm" Natasha woke up with a jump

"We landed, please stand up" Natasha laugh

"What?" Clint asked confused

"Nothing, it's not that cold here"

"Well, welcome to NY" Natasha smile

"Oh god" she said looking up to the sky. Four agents walked with her to the interrogation room.

"Barton! Fury waits for you, let's go"

The arrived to Fury's office "Alright I'll be quick, Coulson you'll go first, Barton, you and I will watch. Hill will also be there" Both Coulson and Barton nodded and the three of the get into the observation room at the other side of the interrogation room. Hill was already there, she was looking at Natasha through the glass/mirror. "Director Fury, she's ready, she hasn't said anything." Hill said. Fury and Barton sat with her to listen.

"I can't believe you did this" Hill said to Barton, in all her time in SHIELD, she never heard of something like this. Barton said "I know"

At the other side of the room there was Natasha waiting. She knew they were going to ask her about everything and she was ready. The attack she suffer from Viktor was the breaking point. The conversation with Clint made her realized in what hell she was living and after the way she got out she will do anything to stop all of them. Suddenly a man entered the room holding a file, she could recognize agent Coulson.

"So, Miss Romanova, this is going to be a long night"

"I'm used to them"

"You understand that this is a government organization and if you do anything suspicious there's no way you get out of here alive" Natasha nodded "Also there are sensors and eyes all over this room to make sure you telling the truth" She just stared at the "mirror" knowing there was someone on the other side watching. "Let's get started" He opened a file

"You're name is Natalia Alinovna Romanova, daughter of Alexandra Vasilyeva and Pietro Romanov. You were born in Volgograd on November 22nd 1984. You're parents have no history with the government or with Red Room, so tell me how do you get to the Red Room?" Even though they already know the answer, he wanted to hear it from her. "We have the file, but we would like to hear your version"

"When I was 3 years old, there was a fire at our building, I can't remember a lot there was too much smoke...anyway, I do remember being carried by a man."

"Ivan Petrovich" Coulson said

"Yes, he adopted me and raised me. He taught me English and Latin. He was pretty good actually, haven't seen him in a long time." She said making a pause looking down.

"What about the Red Room, the record says you got in four years later"

"Yeah when I was 7 years old, I...umm...was kidnapped by some agents from the Red Room, they told me I was going to stay there, that it was a school"

"What did they teach you?"

"Most of what I'm today. They taught me French, Italian, Spanish and Polish. They also taught me hand to hand combat, every kind of martial arts"

"You had outstanding records. Now I want to know what happened, we had nothing until 2005, a year ago" Coulson pointed out.

"When I got 14 years old, Ivan took me out of there, we moved to Moscow, there I got into the Royal Academy of Dance. I studied there for 4 years. Then I got an offer from the Bolshoi"

"So you left and what did Ivan told you, how you forgot about all you went through with the last seven years"

"Nothing, he just said that we were going to be fine, that my life would go back to normal"

"But you returned to the Red Room"

"Not willingly" Natasha said "When on my 19th birthday, Ivan told me they proposed him something"

"The Red Room?"

"Yeah, they knew who I was and they proposed me to marry Alexei Shostakov, he was a pilot"

"Why him, how would the Red Room benefit with your marriage?"

"Get the people distracted"

"What do you mean?"

"At that time I was one of the youngest prima ballerinas on the company, we traveled all over Russia and Europe on tours. Alexei's family was one of the most influential families in Russia. Everywhere we go, theaters, premieres, parties...we were on of the most important couples there. And if the Red Room was behind us, they will basically manipulate the people"

"Ok, so you were 19, they came and offer you to marry some guy and you just said 'yes'?

"Like you said, I was 19...and we weren't total strangers, I met him a few times and of course I knew who was his family, it was a good deal also they kind of promised Ivan that I will have my life as it was at that moment for as long as we stayed married"

"But you _did_ return to work for the Red Room, what happened?"

"After two and a half years of marriage, they called Alexei, he was designated to pilot the plane in which a witness was going to be transferred" Coulson notice how Natasha's face changed, she looked sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" She said returning to tell the story "He and all the people in the plane died that night"

"I'm sorry" Coulson said looking at her

"It's ok, I was just returning from his funeral when I saw a couple of agents waiting for me" Natasha made a big pause

"And then what'

"I wish I knew the answer, I have no memory of the next 3 months" Natasha said surprising Coulson

"What did you remembered then?"

"Training, all I did for months was training, then they sent me to missions, but I'm sure you already know that. I told agent Barton what happened in the hospital fire, and then I started working as a mercenary until I arrived with Viktor and here I am."

"What about Petrovich?"

"Haven't seen him since Alexei's funeral"

"Thank you Miss Romanova. Someone will arrive soon and take you to your cell, your still a prisoner" Coulson said and went to the next room.

.

"Well, she is telling the truth according to the machine" Hill said after Coulson entered the room.

"So what do we do?" Clint asked

"What do we have on Petrovich and Shostakov" Fury asked staring at Natasha

"Nothing really" Clint answered, looking at the file

"Ok, Barton I want you to take a look at those two, find Petrovich, and I want to know who was in that plane and how was the accident"

"Yes, sir" Clint said and exit the room

"Hill, what do you think?"

"That's a hell of a life, sir" Hill said

"Yes it is, go help Barton" Hill nodded and went searching Barton

"Coulson what did Barton told you?" Fury asked

"Well he obviously had respect for her, he told me to think about her as a SHIELD agent...sir? Coulson said as he noticed Fury didn't reacted crazy as he expected

"We can't let go someone like her, imagine how much work they dedicated for her...if she works for SHIELD. SHIELD wins one more asset"

"Sir, you're really thinking on making her part of SHIELD?"

"First I want to see about the investigation."

"What about the Council?"

"I'll take care of them, I'm sure they already know. I need to sleep, you should do the same"

"Alright sir"

"Hey, you're ok" Hill asked Barton concerned.

"Yeah, it's 2 in the morning I could sleep right here"

"I know, but we have work, we need to debrief Fury tomorrow" They get to one of the conference rooms and start working all night.

.

.

.

The next day Fury arrived to his office and then he headed to the conference room where Barton and Hill worked all night.

"What did you got?" Fury said as he opened the door noticing all the coffee cups they drank. Both stand up and start debriefing showing him some photos. Barton began

"Ivan Petrovich, he was a soviet soldier, he's now 56, and he has no criminal records. He has a house at Sochi. He adopted her, as Romanova said, he declared he saw the fire and went to see if he could help, he saw the baby and took her out. He was considered a hero" Hill said showing on screen an image from a newspaper with a photo of Petrovich holding Natasha "After that he asked for the custody and as they were no family members that could take her, the government allowed him to keep her. They lived in Sochi, she went to school, a normal life. Until on 1991 when she disappeared, Petrovich reported to the police but they never found her. Witnesses declared that a girl fitting her description was seen just taken at the back of the ballet school where she was subscribed"

"This is the file we could extract from the Red Room database" Clint said handing him a file "She arrived at seven years old and they began her training: self-defense, resistance to the cold, how to survive in extreme situations, etc. They also measured her mentally, they taught her languages, how to read lips, Morse code. She was the best in her program, they literally said 'her abilities are outstanding, we have never seen someone like her'"

"I'm sure she was" Fury said

"The file continues stating that on 1998, they suffered an attack and Natasha was believed dead" Clint said

"How did they find her?"

"It was actually easy; she studied the next four years at the Royal Academy of Dance in Moscow and when she graduated she began appearing working for the Bolshoi Ballet, she was one of the most famous dancers at that time, she appeared on several magazines, she was the image of the ballet. Then on July 2003 it was announced on _the Moscow Times _her marriage with a pilot from the army, Shostakov" Hill said "Shostakov came from a rich family, his father and his grand-father were pilots too, he was 24 when they got engage. These are some photos from the wedding and some of their appearances to events… They looked happy". Hill pointed out

"Happiness can be faked. What about the accident?" Fury said

"Took place on January 9th 2005. The report stated that it was an accident" Clint said and Fury noticed something weird

"But?" Fury asked

"Sir, they may have faked the accident, there is no evidence that Shostakov was at the base that night and the prisoner he was supposed to transfer died 15 years ago. Sir we believe this was just to have an excuse and have Natasha back. It says that after Alexei's death went public, Natasha was so depressed she abandoned her career and no one talked about her again until people forgot about her" Coulson said

"What about the 3 months she doesn't remember?"

"The Red Room files say that she arrived against her will but after several sessions of brainwashing she began cooperating. They continued with her training and sending her to missions that we already know. She escaped from the Room a year ago, she did a couple of jobs freely and then the story with Viktor that we also know already" Barton finished the debriefing.

"Alright, this is what we're going to do: Barton, find Petrovich, I would like to talk to him; Hill, you'll watch her with Coulson, I will take care of the Council" Fury said and exit the room

The next month was crazy. Other agents were talking about it all the time, the gossip was huge. Natasha was interrogated every day, they changed agents and methods. Fury needed to be sure she was telling the truth, the story didn't change. Somehow Fury began trusting her version. Maybe it was her background or something else but maybe just MAYBE Fury was starting to grow soft. She was still staying at base, after the interrogation, they tested her mind to see if she was totally, which she was. Coulson came to Fury's office.

"Sir" Coulson said and Fury gave him a sign to get in "Barton found Petrovich and we talked to him, he was very surprised when we mentioned Romanov. He told us he expected her to be dead but that he was happy to know she made it. Anyway, he didn't talk much but he did say that we couldn't let her alone, that she wasn't a bad person besides everything. I don't know sir, maybe he's right…maybe Barton did the right thing"

"How's he?"

"He's fine, he actually asked if he could see Romanov, but I wasn't too sure"

They kept talking for a while.

"Hey, we've barely seen you nowadays" Clint heard recognizing the voices of Mark and Callie who sat with him at the cafeteria

"I've been working" Clint said

"We know, so how's it going?" Callie asked very interested.

"Guys, you know I can't tell anyone about it. Fury will kill me"

"I don't know why he haven't done it, you disobeyed direct orders" Callie said

"What were you thinking? Why did you do it?" Mark asked anxiously.

"Guys, please, I just didn't"

"I guess we may have to believe the gossip. You know people say you slept with her" Mark said with a strange smile

"Ok, that's ridiculous. I worked with her for two months, I saw how they digged her grave. And you know I don't regret it at all, I did what I thought was right" Clint said

"Alright" They stopped talking about it

The next day, Barton was in the gym running when Fury came to talk to him

"Agent Barton"

"Sir?" Barton said without stopping

"I really haven't talk to you? Let me ask you a question what would you say if I offer her to stay with us?"

"Being an agent of SHIELD, I would say it's a pretty good idea, someone like her could be very useful to this organization"

"I'm glad to hear that, because you'll be training with her for the next 6 months" Fury said starting to leave.

"Wait, sir, you want me to train with her? Have you told her" Clint said confused

"She didn't say 'no' plus she doesn't have many options…you start tomorrow, get ready. I already asked Coulson to be with you both, he'll supervise the training and everything" As he left he turned to see Barton "If you do it right you may return to field with a new partner" And he left leaving Barton thinking, of course he had worked in team on most of the operations but he never went with an official partner. Anyway he didn't know why but he was glad it was going to be Natasha.

**Thank you guys. Next chapter Barton and Natasha will start training and Coulson will fight a lot to keep them good with each other; I'm planning some nice scenes between those two.**


	6. Chapter 6: A new life

**Alright guys, so I correct my mistakes, or at least the ones I noticed from the previous chapters. So now Natasha and Clint will start training together that will bring some issues and memories. Hope you like it. **

The next day, Barton arrived on time at the training room. Natasha was already there, since she was living at the base. She was no longer a prisoner but they want her near just in case.

"Hey" Barton said.

"Hey" Natasha responded, she was sitting on the floor with her back on the wall.

"So you accepted the job, that's good" Natasha didn't have time to answer when Coulson entered the room.

"So, glad you're on time. We have a lot of work to do for the next 6 months. You'll train together every day. You're not the first agents I train to be partners so it won't be that complicated" Of course Coulson didn't know that will change with them.

"You're going to spar starting right now, I'll say for…3 hours a day. If you're going out there together you must know how your partner fights. Ok so let's start". The next month, Clint and Romanov spared as Coulson asked them.

"Oh my god it was you" Natasha said as Barton put her against the wall with his arm in her neck.

"What?" Clint said confused and without breath.

"La Plata, Argentina. It was you, the guy I fought there that night in the rain, it was you"

"Yeah, I wasn't really sure until I began to fight with you. I won that night right?"

"Are you keeping a score? Let's do it then" And they continue fighting.

One day, they didn't remember why they started fighting but they were loud. Coulson was watching them.

"Enough!" Coulson shouted and made the two of them to shut up and looked at him, Coulson was holding some kind of rope "You two stop or I will punish you both"

"Hey Coulson, we are not children, what are you going to do, hit us with that rope"

"You're right, Barton, you're not children and still you act like them…I thought you two were mature enough for this but I think I was wrong" He said as he came closer to them tying each side of the rope to their belts.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Natasha said

"Coulson we are not rookies" Barton continued

"I'll treat you as rookies until you start to talk to each other like people. You will be tied by that rope day and night…24 hours. Good luck" Coulson said with a small smile and left.

"So…what was the fight about?" Barton asked to which Natasha just rolled her eyes and turned around but couldn't gave more than two steps before she felt the rope stopping her.

"Unbelievable! So what do we do?" Natasha said

"I don't know you but I'm starving, let's go to the cafeteria"

They arrived to the cafeteria ignoring the little conversations and stares. They sat on one of the tables. Suddenly Mark and Callie arrived.

"Hey, oh my God, he really did it!" Callie said

"I know! It's hilarious" Mark responded annoying Clint

"Really, you think this is funny, guys?" Clint said looking at Natasha

"Yeah, I mean, we never thought he would do it with you" Callie said

"He usually does this?" Natasha asked

"Only with the little ones, after they finish the individual training. Coulson picks the ones he thinks could work in pairs and does these exercises to get them to know each other" Callie said and Mark continue "There is the rope, sometimes one of them is blind and the other has to guide him for some hours, it actually works"

"You're Natalia?" Callie said

"Natasha is fine"

"Great, I'm Callie and this is Mark"

"Pleasure to meet you"

"Hey, ignore the talking…they just want something to comment" She said looking at some tables around.

"So Natasha, I heard you were a dancer?" Mark said

"Yeah, I was part of the Bolshoi for 5 years"

"That's really cool" Callie said

"It was, although there was also a lot of competition around"

"I'm sure…we should go, we still have to take care of 'Sam', bye" Mark and Callie left

"You have a dog?" Natasha asked

"Yeah, she's a golden retriever; she's 3 years old"

"Hmm…I never pictured you as the kind of man who lives with a pet" Natasha said with a smile

It was a very nice evening, they laughed a little. None of them could believe what was happening; they were having a _normal_ conversation. For the first in a long time, Natasha thought, she was really talking to someone, not about missions, no targets, nothing that involves death; there was just them. Clint was actually surprised that she opened to him like that. They talked about what they liked. They mentioned books, places; Clint talked about architecture and Natasha about art.

They returned to the gym and continued the sparring, the rope made it a little more difficult but they manage it. Coulson watched them.

Another day, they were fighting and Natasha began having flashbacks of her previous life, she remembered being sparing with another man, his trainer from the Red Room. Every time she hit Barton she saw his trainer and when she couldn't take it anymore she stopped and left the room. She went to take some air to the dressing rooms that were there. She stayed next to the wall trying to catch her breath. Barton followed her concerned.

"Hey, you're ok?" Clint said standing in front of her.

"Yeah…I remembered the training at the Red Room, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No it's fine, although you hit pretty hard. It's going to be ok"

"I don't know, everyone I know, everyone I care about thinks I'm gone. I haven't seen Ivan since Alexei died, my friends from the Academy, I have no one. I'm considered a traitor and the mafia wants me dead"

"You're not alone, look I know you may feel kind of lost right now, trust me I know how you feel" They sat on a bench

"Yeah, you were also a mercenary"

"How…?" Barton reacted confused

"People talk…a lot 'Hawkeye'" When she learned who he was, she was very surprised.

"They're fast" He said

"So, why did you left it, I'm sure you were well-known among the community and people paid a lot for your work"

"Yes, they did, but Coulson came and offered me a job just like you. I was only a year younger than you. He said they were very interested in my work, they offer me a home"

"Wow, you've been here that long?"

"I start as any rookie agent; here I learned international relations, protocols. They also help me with languages and strategic. Anyway, now I have a life here, I have friends. I wouldn't leave for anything"

"Which languages do you speak; I know you speak Russian and Italian…"

"Arab, German, Spanish and French"

"Impressive. SHIELD taught you all those?"

"No, I learnt Russian in the circus. There was this Russian couple; they owned an act with knives. They were the ones who took care of me mostly. Since I didn't go to school, they got these books of history, literature and architecture. The husband knew also German so…" Clint made a pause "Hey you want to go eat something…I know this place, it will save us from the gossip" She nodded with her head and went to a place near the base.

"Look, I know you probably hate me for this, bringing you to work for a US organization…" Clint began to what appeared an apology.

"I don't hate you…I might want to hit you, be angry at you…but you saved my life. I will never hate you for that. I don't say this a lot but 'thank you'" Natasha said leaving Clint very surprised "I'll see you tomorrow" Natasha left.

The next five months of training passed faster than they taught. At first they were trying to skip each other's knocking; finally, they started predicting their next move until it looked like a planned choreography. Sometimes she won and sometimes he did. Other agents came to the gym where there was a place to watch them, agents used to bet on who would win and kept a score which Natasha and Clint tried to ignore.

Finally, the six months ended. Clint and Natasha were ready to fight together. Clint helped Natasha with the protocols and everything she needed to know about SHIELD. Coulson was very happy with both, after the exercise with the rope, they were very professional. Coulson also noticed that they began to be good friends; he knew that it was a risk. He had seen many partners become something more and it had two ends; either they broke up or continue as a couple, both compromised the agents. But Coulson was not the only one who noticed.

"Hey, I heard you completed the training" Callie said to Clint

"Yeah, about time"

"How's Natasha?" Mark asked

"She's fine, why?" Clint answered

"Nothing"

"Oh I see where this is going?" Callie said

"What?"

"You want to know if she's ok, so you ask her out" Callie said and Clint looked at Mark

"What, no…ok, I may have thought about it, she's beautiful!" Mark admitted

"No, listen to me, I like her; I really think we could be friends. So stay away from her, Mark. Clint, you too…besides you're going to be partners"

"I know" Clint said when his phone started ringing "I got to go, see you" and he left.

"They'll end up together" Callie said to Mark.

Conference room…

"Hey, they called you too" Clint asked and Natasha just nodded

"As you may know Barton now that you two completed the training, you are now agent Romanov" Fury said looking and Natasha and giving her a batch "You're also officially partners. I need you to go to Belgium and take care of some 'merchandise', everything is on the file, your flight takes away in half an hour. Good luck" Fury said and left the two agents alone. They went to their apartments and grab their things. They arrived at the plane

"Ready?" Clint said, they sat on one of the seats with a table

"Sure, you read the file?"

"More or less, the merchandise is a group of girls! We just need to intercept it"

"Won't take more than a week" Natasha said

Finally they arrived to their destination. They got into a hotel room with two bedrooms. Soon the night arrived and both agents went to sleep in their rooms. It was around 3 in the morning when Clint heard Natasha's voice; she was talking to someone in Russian.

"_Let go off me!...I didn't want to, I didn't want to kill them" _Natasha kept saying.

"Natasha, wake up" Clint said trying to calm her down. Natasha quickly reacted, grabbing Clint's hand and with the other hand held a knife.

"Easy, It's me…I'm Clint"

"God, I'm sorry" She said lowering the knife from Clint's face.

"Come on, I'll give you a glass of water" He said going to the little kitchen; Natasha followed him and sat at the table.

"Thanks" She said as Barton gave her the glass.

"Hey, you're still shaking?" He said grabbing her hand. Natasha quickly took her hand off.

"I'm fine, just a nightmare. Happens to me all the time"

"You were saying you didn't want to kill them, what was that about" Clint asked concerned

"The fire at the hospital…look I know what SHIELD say about the brainwashing…It's just that the fact that someone used me, manipulate my mind to do that. I think it makes me feel worse than before" Natasha said while looking at the glass on the table

"I'm sorry, but hey, you got another chance, you're here to stop a web of people trafficking and prostitution. This is something good. It may not compensate everything but it's a start" He said looking at the eyes. Natasha replied with a smile and continued to stare for some more seconds.

"I guess you're right" She said while some tears escaped from her eyes. She tried to wipe them out and a smile laugh got out "I'm sorry, I don't usually cry in front of people"

"It's ok, you can't always be strong, I know this theme really gets you down" Clint said touching her shoulder and Natasha looked at him confused "I heard you crying when we were at the hotel in Russia"

"You didn't said anything" She said surprised.

"I thought you may not wanted to talk to me" Clint said with a soft voice.

After that they returned each other to their bed. The mission went well, the found the truck that transported the girls and killed the guards. They found the leader and took it to SHIELD.

"So Coulson how was it?" Barton said as he got out of the plane with a smile

"Well you only broke 2 protocols" Coulson said seriously

"You only point the bad things right"

"I guess you may be right, it was one of your best" Coulson had to admit it, it wasn't a surprise that Barton broke protocols "What about you Romanov, I thought at least you would follow the protocols"

"It makes everything slow"

"Have you ever done paperwork?...after debrief, you'll finish the report" Coulson continued

"You'll have tomorrow free" 

Both agents arrived to the debrief, it consisted on a short interrogatory about the mission, both needed to tell the same version and after that they had to sign a paper that stated that everything they said was the truth and that they were responsible and were aware of the consequences if the testimony was false or inconsistent with the other members of the team.

The interrogation lasted an hour when they finally let them go.

"How it went?" Clint asked Natasha as they walked through the hall

"It was fine, should we write the report?

"Yeah, but first let's go for some coffee, Starbucks?" Clint asked, his coffee was usually from there.

"Sure" There in the coffee shop, Clint just order.

"Hi, can I get a grande drip, please and what would you like…" Clint said looking at Natasha.

"Ok, don't laugh" She said to Clint "I'll have a decaf, triple grande non-fat, extra-hot, stirred, no-foam Caramel Macchiato with whipped cream, extra caramel? And fill that 70 percent of the way, Thank you"

"Wow, I should memorize that" Clint said

"Yeah, you should" Natasha said, when they got their coffee they returned to SHIELD to do the paperwork.

"Ok, I think I'm done, we have tomorrow free so I'll see you"

"Bye" Natasha responded. She was also going to leave when she came across with Fury

"Romanov, you're going home?"

"Yes sir"

"Well get rest, you're free tomorrow but we may need you later"

"Sure" Natasha said with a nod Fury was leaving when she called him "Sir…I'm sorry but you said that Ivan Petrovich was in Poland living and that Barton talked to him…I was just wondering if maybe I can talk to him someday"

"Look, right now I'm still trying to convince the Council we made the right choice. This mission will help but it will take longer for them to be sure. Give it more time…we know you had a life outside but right now you need to earn your place here. In a few more months we'll talk, ok?"

"Yeah, of course, thank you sir" Fury nodded and they turned to opposite ways "Romanov!" Fury shouted and Natasha turned "Good work in Belgium". Natasha smiled and said "Thank you" and left to her apartment.

The time passed and before they knew it, it was winter again. They have been on several missions, sometimes. Fury was very pleased with their work. They completed every mission. Also he got to convince the Council that Natasha was not a threat that she deserved to be part of SHIELD. Even though the Council will never trust her completely, Fury did and so does SHIELD. The rest of the agents learnt that she was not always cold; in fact she can be very cool. They learnt to admire her work and dedication. Talking about Clint, he got to trust in Natasha faster than he thought, but that's what happens when you pass most of your day with that person. He thought about what Ethan, the white collar from Viktor's team told him; he would like to meet him again and told him he was right. He actually enjoyed their talks. One day, while Clint and Mark at the gym. Clint was hitting the bag while Mark was holding it.

"So, how does it feel having a partner" Mark said

"It's good" Clint said while he kept hitting the ball "What you want one?"

"No, I'm fine...hey, why don't you invite her for the Oscar night?" Mark said and Clint looked at him in a suspect way.

"Did Callie send you? She's being telling me that for weeks"

"What? No!...well, maybe we both thought it would be nice to have her there since you work so close, and we really like her...and so do you, don't deny it" He said hoping Clint would accept.

"She would need to watch all the nominees and..." he paused for a moment when he saw Mark and knew he was silently thinking 'He's just making excuses' and decided to say "Fine, I'll tell her, happy?" He said sarcastically and Mark replied with a "very".

Oscars' night was kind of a tradition that Clint invented, since he is not really a fan of sports, otherwise they probably would get reunited every year for the Super bowl or the final of the Champions or something like that. He loved movies, he tried to go to the cinema at least once a week whenever he had free time or was just in the base with no mission. The three of them would watch as many movies as they could through the year, especially the nominees for best movie. So that at the Oscars' night they would be able to comment, predict and bet on the winners.

After their practice he thought about what Mark said. Maybe he did want Natasha to be there. Although, they promise never to bring dates to that night, mostly because they knew their dates will get bored. But then he remembered that Natasha wouldn't be his date and that it could be nice to have her there. Anyway it was getting late; he was in the parking to get his car. He didn't have more opportunity to think when he heard her.

"Hey, going home?" Natasha said, she was also going home.

"Yes, it's freezing"

"Not as much as in Russia"

"Yeah, I remember...wait you've been out for a while?" He said as he noticed a lot of snow in her, not like if she just walked out from the building.

"I had a lot to think about...Fury told me that it is possible that I can go to Russia and visit Ivan and some friends...it will be a week but I think it will be worthy"

"That sounds great!" He said, he knew how much she wanted to see again her people in Russia.

"It is...well I'll let you go. I should go home too. Goodnight" She said and began to grab her bag.

"Goodnight" Clint said, he was going to leave when he remembered and turned "You want to come with Mark, Callie and me to watch the Oscars at my floor?"

"The Oscars are in one month, Barton" She said

"I know, but you would need to watch a lot of movies"

"You guys watch all of them" that's impressive, Natasha thought

"Yeah, I mean, better than the Super bowl"

"Alright, guess I'll go to the movies pretty soon then" She said smiling. "See you"

"See you" Barton replied and headed home.

While in the car, Clint text both, Callie and Mark that Natasha will go to the night. They replied happy.

**Here it is another chapter. Just to be clear, their friendship would be much longer before they start having feeling for each other. I'm planning some other missions including Budapest. The coffee scene, where Natasha had her super specific coffee; I took it from the movie Maid of Honor from 2008. I thought it would be nice for them to have some yearly tradition like that. Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7: Budapest

**Ok, in this chapter we are going to see how it went at the Oscar night. Also, another mission, there is going to be torture and a little bit of sexual assault. So you're warned. **

"Natasha!" Callie shouted to make her turn.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Natasha said as she was just leaving her building.

"I actually came to see you...I know Clint invited you to watch the Oscars with us" Callie began explaining.

"Yeah, it's ok with Mark and you?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, are you kidding? It will be awesome to have you there. Clint and you are now partners, so I hope we could be friends" Callie said surprising Natasha. She didn't expect that someone would want to be her friend at SHIELD, knowing everything she has done.

"Ok" Was the only thing she was able to say "I'm going for some coffee, you want to come?" Natasha said. Callie was a really nice person. Besides, it was been a while since she had an actual conversation with a girl.

At Starbucks...

Natasha and Callie sat at a table with their coffees.

"So, how are you doing? It's been a year since you got here…" Callie said.

"Well, it's different"

"A good different I hope"

"Yeah, it's good…"

"Don't you miss your old life? Not the mercenary one, I mean when you were a dancer" Callie asked.

"Yes, all the time. But I also know that there is no way of going back. Anyway, I actually never stopped dancing. I had a friend, Anastasia Karamakova, she was my best friend. She had at her house a studio so we used to dance there. It was nice" She said thinking with her eyes on the cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to depress you" Callie apologized noticing Natasha's reaction.

"No, it's ok" She said smiling.

"So, I was thinking we could go to the movies. I heard that _The Illusionist _is pretty good?" Callie said.

"Yeah sure, now?" Natasha asked and Callie said "yes, if you're free?" Then Natasha accepted and they went to watch the movie. Soon Callie and Natasha became good friends. Natasha liked that even when Callie worked at SHIELD. She wasn't an agent, she was a surgeon. They could talk about normal things.

A month passed and finally the Oscars arrived. Natasha and Callie arrived together at Clint's apartment.

"Hey, you're here!" Mark said

"Yes, how's it going?" Callie asked as they both sat down at the sofa.

"The red-carpet just started" Clint said smiling when he saw Natasha.

They watched the red carpet. The boys were just quiet while Callie and Natasha talked about the dresses, hair, and things like that. Then the ceremony began and as the winners were announced they started talking about their predictions and who they wanted to win.

"Ok, this is the last one…please I need to win this one" Clint said like if he was begging while Mark laugh at him.

"_And the winner is The departed" _Jack Nicholson said.

"Yes!" Clint celebrated "You owned me a hundred bucks" He continued talking to Mark who was very frustrated.

"Really, a hundred bucks for this?" Natasha said to Callie.

"They take it too seriously sometimes" She answered as they saw Clint laughing at Mark, they were like kids.

"Well it's late, Fury said he wants to see us tomorrow" Natasha said as she was leaving "Thank you guys, I really passed a good time" She said smiling and left while the others said 'goodbye'.

"I told you, it was a good idea to have her here" Callie said after Natasha left.

"Yes it was" Clint responded. Suddenly, Sam came and Clint started to play with her.

"She liked her too…she usually doesn't like the strangers" Mark said

"You like her, right…yes you do" Clint said to Sam. They talked for a while before both of his friends left.

At the next day, as Natasha said Fury asked them to be at the conference room. Both of them were already there.

"Hey, I bring you coffee" Clint said and gave Natasha a cup.

"Thank you" She said before tasting it.

"How is it?" Clint asked to see if he had already memorized the whole list of specifications.

"Perfect" She said. Fury then entered to the room.

"Agents, I called you because there's a situation in Hungary"

"What is it, sir?" Clint asked as Fury looked worried.

"It's about Viktor Komarov." That caught their attention.

"What's going on with him now?" Clint asked while seeing Natasha. It was been a while since she heard that name.

"He apparently has been making deals with a terrorist cell in Budapest" Fury the showed on screens some photos of Viktor with another man "The man on the left, you know him Barton" Fury said looking at him.

"He's Sergei Belko, the leader of the terrorist cell that controls most of the country. I lead a mission 3 years ago in Nigeria" He told Natasha

"What happened?" Natasha asked.

"We got compromised. We got out just in time"

"We need to make sure that won't happen again. If they both are working together who knows what they would be able to do" Fury continued "You're leaving tomorrow. Look I know this is difficult but you're the best for the job" Fury said, he knew that not only Natasha but also Barton could be compromise for this.

"We'll do our best" Natasha said "That's all?"

"You're dismissed" Natasha left as soon as Fury said it.

At the plane...

"Hey, are you ok?" Clint asked concerned.

"I thought I would never see him again"

"I know, but if you have the opportunity to take him down wouldn't you take it?" Clint told Natasha.

"Let's do this" Natasha said and Clint smiled at her.

"It shouldn't take long. We'll be there for a few weeks; they have been having meetings in the city for the last three months. We just need to wait" Clint continued talking.

For some weeks they stayed at some old house. Using technology, they managed to get eyes everywhere. They kept looking for something without success.

"Come on!" Natasha shouted.

"Relax; it will happen" Clint said, he was resting in the couch reading a book.

"How can you be so quiet?"

"I'm a shooter, a sniper. I have to slow down my pulse and concentrate enough in the most stressful situations"

"What if they know we are here?"

"They don't"

"How do you know?"

"Because they would have already killed us" Clint said and waited for Natasha to respond but she didn't "Natasha?"

"I think I see something" Natasha said and Clint came near to the window. Now they were both looking through the window trying to figure out what was happening there.

They next thing they remember was that they were both tied to a chair so that they could look to each other face to face. They were unconscious and unaware of what happened.

"Wake them up" A man said to one of the guards. The guard got some kind of pepper and got it near their noses. The two agents reacted at the pepper and quickly woke up feeling disoriented. "Good afternoon, agents" He said with a vicious smile "We are going to have a very interesting evening" and then he left.

"Ugh, what the hell was that?" Clint said shaking his head when he saw Natasha "Natasha, are you ok?"

"Yes, I can't get rid of the strings. They took all my weapons" Natasha said frustrated. Suddenly the same man who was there before came but this one he was not alone. Clint and Natasha recognized them as soon as they saw them. They were Viktor and Belko; they looked like they were enjoying seeing both agents like that.

"Natasha" Viktor said while he walked towards her.

"Viktor! What an unpleasant surprise" She responded looking at him.

"You should be dead. You know I was very surprised when I knew what happened to you. You should be ashamed of yourself…traitor!" he shouted giving her a slap on the face.

"Me, a traitor? You tried to kill me!" Natasha responded.

"So did he!" He shouted once more pointing to Clint.

"But I didn't" Clint said "Your plan didn't work, you thought we were going to kill each other…guess we're much better than you" That made Viktor get really furious.

"I just want her, you can keep him" Viktor said to Belko. Belko made a sign to his guards and took Natasha. They put on her mouth and nose a cloth with something to make her sleep. When she was slept, they took her out of the room.

"What are you going to do with her?" Clint asked as he watched how they took Natasha away.

"Something I have wanted to do for a long time" Viktor said to Clint's ear. Clint started to move trying to get free but with no success. "Don't worry agent, I'm not done with you either, you both are going to pay for what you've done." He said and then left. Clint knew exactly what he was talking about and just the idea of thinking about it made him wanting to vomit. He kept thinking staring at the door when Belko interrupted his thoughts.

"So agent Barton, last time we didn't finish exactly our business" He said. Clint didn't answer, he was more concerned of what will Viktor do with her.

In another room, Natasha was starting to wake up. She started looking around finding herself lying on a bed.

"Shh…Natasha, you have no idea how much I waited for this…" Viktor said touching her face. Natasha tried to punch him but he grabbed her wrist. "Oh don't even try it, you're awake but the drugs are still in your system which means you can't defend yourself" It was true, even when Natasha was awake, she still felt dizzy. She felt disgusted feeling how Viktor was touching her. Suddenly they heard men shouting, Natasha knew they were torturing Clint.

Viktor noticed she turned to the wall where the sound came from.

"Ah you're worried about your partner…you're a bitch, how many times you did it with him while working for me?"

"Son of a bitch!" She shouted and then she spited on his face "You think I was there for you, I'm not your whore!"

Viktor laughed while cleaning his face. "Well, I guess that's about to change. Want it or not" He said to her ear. The screams could be still heard by them. It seems like while Natasha was suffering more, Viktor was enjoying it more. He began kissing her neck and had his hands touching her body. Viktor was taking his time; he wanted to enjoy the moment. When she was working for him, Viktor had wanted to sleep with her since day one, but Natasha made it very clear that she wasn't there for that.

After a few minutes Natasha couldn't take it anymore, she was starting to recover from the drug. She pushed him away and got away from the bed. Viktor tried to grab her but when he did; she turned and slapped him, just that this time she used her nails leaving three marks all over his left cheek. Viktor shouted in pain, he touched his face and saw the blood running for the wound. Natasha took a few steps from him to see her hand with his blood. Viktor was really furious, Natasha tried to get out of there but he put a gun to her head not allowing her to move.

At the other room, Clint was still being tortured. They have tried almost everything to make him speak. They tried to drown him; they cut him and hit him so hard there was blood going out from his nose and mouth. And even after all of that he was still a rock. They asked him about SHIELD, about the mission, information and still nothing came out of his mouth. The men and specially Belko was getting tired of it, they needed to find something to make him talk but it seemed it was impossible. Then they heard a knock, it was Viktor. Belko got out and talked.

"What is it?" Belko asked to Viktor. Viktor then showed him what Natasha did.

"I know how you can make him talk" Viktor said looking to Natasha. Belko understood what he tried to tell him and sat Natasha in front of Clint as before.

"What are you doing? Why is she here?" Clint asked as he saw Natasha. She didn't look as terrible as him. "What did he do to you?" He asked to her and then he noticed Viktor's face. "I guess a better question is what did you do to him?" He said teasing him.

"You think this is funny" He said and they took the gun to her head again "How funny is this, agent?"

"You really think this will work? You have no idea who we are" Natasha said.

"Shut up! I will kill you both!" Viktor said.

"She's right, we are not alone here. SHIELD knows where we are and they will find us" Barton said looking at Viktor.

"Sir, we got a problem" Said one of the guards to Belko.

"Told you" Clint said. The two of them got out to see what was happening leaving the agents alone.

"Nat, what did he do to you?...Natasha!" Clint shouted to Natasha who was looking down.

"Nothing!...He couldn't do anything, ok? I'm fine…what about you?...Your bleeding all over your face" She said looking at him concerned.

"It's nothing; we need to get out of here, I'm not really sure SHIELD is looking for us"

"I know…" Natasha said and then the men entered the room again.

"What's the problem?" Clint told them.

"Nothing important, I hope you were right about SHIELD, they would at least take your bodies back" Belko said. "You know agent Barton, Viktor just told me your little story with her. Brave from a man like you to get front with the Black Widow...Although I kind of understand why you did it…" He said looking at Natasha.

"Natasha, you really thought you will go away from me and I wouldn't do anything?" Viktor continued. Clint and Natasha were listening to them but looking to each other. "Well let's see how much you meant to him now?"

"You see, Barton, the last time we met, we were developing a new chemical" Belko said while he admired some syringes. He took one and turned to them again. "But to prove you I'm not that bad, I will let you rest…Let's see how it works on her" He said with an evil smile and got near Natasha. He put the syringe on her arm and slowly injected the chemical. As soon as the liquid started to get into Natasha, she felt the most horrible pain. She started sweating and her face turned red. She was trying so hard not to scream "It burns, right?" He said looking how Natasha suffered.

"God!" She said in pain, she was trying to breath but the pain was too much. She started crying, her eyes were full of tears.

"Start talking or I'll give another dose" Belko said but Barton was still silent. Belko brought another syringe. He didn't have time to say anything else. A group of agents came into the building and killed all the hostiles. They entered into the room where Clint and Natasha were and started shooting at everyone. When they were sure every hostile was dead including Belko, the agents went searching for evidence.

"I think I arrived just in time" An agent said to Barton.

"Mark! How did you know?" Barton said surprised to see him here.

"Coulson said he lost your signal, he was really worried" Mark told him while he was untying him. Another agent was doing the same with Natasha; she was still in pain for the chemical.

"I'm fine" She said to the agent and doctor who were trying to check her.

"No you're not" Clint said "How long will it take to get out of her system?" He asked to the doctor.

"A few hours, it's a very strong drug. I'm going to give you morphine" The doctor said to Natasha. She didn't want him to make her sleep, but she didn't have a lot of strength to fight it now. She let the morphine work. They took her to the plane.

"What about Komarov?" Clint asked to Mark. "He got away right?"

"Yes, but don't think about that now, let's get out of here" Mark said to Clint.

In the plane, Mark sat with Clint. Clint was being treated by the doctor.

"Well, you got luck, it's not broken" The doctor told him about his nose. "Just put some ice for a while, you'll be fine"

"I'll go for it" Mark said.

"What about her?"

"She'll wake up when we get to SHIELD, I'll run some test to analyze the drug. You shouldn't be worried, if it was a drug to torture then it should just get out of her" He said to calm Barton a little and then he left. Barton continued to look at her. She was resting on a bed. Even though she told him Viktor did not do anything to her, he still was worried.

"Here" Mark said giving him the bag of ice "What's wrong?" He asked noticing the concern in Barton's face.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking that Komarov is still alive. He's not going to drop it, he'll come after her"

"And after you too" Mark said.

Finally they arrived to SHIELD. As soon as they landed, Natasha was taken to medical care and Clint went to debrief. He said everything that happened. After it he tried to see Natasha.

"She's already awake" Coulson said. They were looking through the glass to Natasha's bed. "They are now testing her blood" he continued. Then a doctor made them a sign to enter. "Let's go" he said and they entered to the room where Natasha and the doctor were.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Clint said to Natasha she sitting on the bed.

"It doesn't hurt anymore" she said and smile at him.

"Well you won't have collateral damage, the drug they used is just to hurt for a few hours and then it goes out"

"So can I go?" Natasha asked, she was feeling much better and she certainly didn't like being on a hospital bed.

"I don't see why not. See you agents." The doctor said before leaving.

"You still need to debrief, but it can wait till tomorrow. Go rest" Coulson said kindly.

"Thanks" Natasha said and Coulson nodded. He left her alone with Barton.

"Come on, I'll drive you home" Clint said. Natasha was going to reject him but at the end she accepted. Her apartment wasn't very far. The ride was of only 10 minutes.

"Hey, you sure you're ok?" Clint asked to Natasha. She was quiet and looking through the window. When Natasha heard him, she turned to look at him.

"Hmm…yes, I'm just tired."

"Really, you were alone with Viktor a long time, did he…"

"No! I told you…I mean, he tried but…it's ok. Really stop worrying about that" Natasha said. She knew what Clint was thinking.

"You will tell me right? If something like that happens one day"

"It won't happen"

"Yes, but if it happens…promise me you'll tell me. I'm your partner and your friend" He said while looking to the road. Natasha was still looking at him.

"Alright…I promise" She said. Clint looked at her quickly smiling.

"Well, we're here" Clint said pulling over.

"You want to come up?" Natasha offered.

"No, it's fine. You need to rest and so do I. See you tomorrow"

"Thanks" Natasha said, she was grabbing the door before open it.

"It's ok"

"No really, thanks…for everything you've done for me through all this past year. It's been great" Natasha said smiling.

"That's what friends do" Clint replied also smiling.

"Yeah they do…" She said and then she leaned and gave him a sweet kiss on his right cheek. After that, they stayed staring at each other for some seconds "I should go" Barton nodded at her and she got out the car and entered to her building. When Clint saw her in, he left and headed to his apartment.

**And here it is. That's how I pictured the mission in Budapest. And the last part was so nice. They needed a moment like that. But next chapter is going to be a tough one for Natasha. **


	8. Chapter 8: A familiar face

**Ok, so this is a short chapter. As I told you on the last chapter it is going to be a tough one for Natasha. **

After a night of rest, Natasha returned to SHIELD base. She finished debriefing. She was walking through the halls when she received a message from the doctor who attended her yesterday. He needed to talk to her right at that moment. She went to the medical care.

"Hi, agent Romanov. I need to talk to you" He said holding some papers.

"Oh please, don't tell me there is going to be collateral damage from the drug" She said afraid of the answer.

"No, it's not that. When you arrived to SHIELD, we did a series of test to see your condition. We checked everything."

"Yeah, you said the brainwashing was over, that I was fine" She began to get worried.

"We find something else and with the tests we did yesterday, we were allowed to make sure of it"

"Ok, you're starting to worry me."

"Natasha, the tests threw some results that show you have a condition regarding your fertility" The doctor began to explain.

"I'm sterile?" She asked confused.

"Not precisely, you're able to conceive but it's very unlikely to you to give birth to a healthy child."

"What you're saying is that I can get pregnant, but it won't be born?"

"Have you ever had a miscarriage?" The doctor asked looking at her file.

"Yes, when I was married. I was 20 years old and with 3 months of pregnancy…but no one told me about it" She said remembering about what happened then.

"The training you were submitted in the Red Room made worse your condition. I'm sorry, agent Romanov. But I still need you to take care. Miscarriages are not only a physical but a psychological wound." The doctor said and then left her alone. She kept looking to the wall thinking. Things would be so much easier if she was sterile. She wouldn't have to worry about another pregnancy and even worse another miscarriage. She then decided to leave when she ran into Callie.

"Oh, hi" Callie said "what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, I just came for a last check"

"Right, I know what happened…or at least what Clint was allowed to tell me. I hope you're feeling better"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. I'm going to the gym, see you" Natasha said almost running from there. Callie wasn't sure why she did that but she didn't say anything.

The days passed and Natasha kept thinking about what the doctor told her. She never wanted kids. She couldn't have a child and raise him in the world she lived. She knew how many enemies she had and as she would do it they would search for anything that makes her weak. But it still hurt her.

"Hey, are you ok?" Clint said when he found her at the gym running. "Callie said she saw you in Medical Care and that you acted strange".

"Yeah, I'm fine…I just was in a hurry." She excused herself. Clint looked at her.

"You want to spar?" Natasha accepted and they went to the sparring room. They were there for an hour.

"So…I think I'm winning" Natasha said.

"What? I thought you didn't care about that" Clint answered.

"Yeah…but if I care…I'm winning" She said and both smile.

After they spar, they went to separate ways to take a shower. Then they went to eat something.

"Hey, I thought you said you were going to go visit Ivan?" Clint said while they were eating.

"Well I was actually going to see him. But after what happened…" Natasha stopped.

"Come on that's bullshit" Clint said.

"Excuse me?" Natasha said.

"You're making excuses…you're afraid to see him"

"I'm not afraid…I just don't know what to tell him. 'Hey Ivan, remember me? The girl you took care of. Now I'm an assassin working for a United States' organization'…"

"You tell him the truth, he loves you. When I talked to him he was so happy because you were fine" Clint told, he was very sweet. After that they kept talking for a while eating.

Days later Fury asked them to report for a mission. The mission was in Warsaw. They arrived there. Since Natasha knew Polish it was easier for them. Actually it was an elimination mission, without being under covered. They could be themselves. They were going to stay there for three days. They just needed to find their target. He was an ex-military from the US who was selling information to an antigovernment organization.

The first part of the mission had gone well, the target was eliminated. They now had to get out of there. Since the mission didn't cost any disturbance among the country, they were able to keep acting as normal people.

"Ok, so we're leaving in the next flight. It takes off in like an hour" Clint said to Natasha who was sitting in a table at the airport drinking some coffee.

"I hate waiting at the airports" She said frustrated.

"Natalia?" A strange voice came from behind them. They both turned around to see a familiar face.

"Oh God" Natasha said shocked.

"You're Ivan Petrovich" Clint said also in shock.

"Natalia, oh thank God I found you" said Petrovich walking towards them.

"You were looking for me?" Natasha said confused.

"_Attention to all the passengers to flight 451 to New York. The flight would be late for an hour." _They heard from a loudspeaker.

"Yes…look, can we talk somewhere else? You have time"Ivan said. Natasha looked at Clint. It seemed as they were having a conversation with their eyes in which both accepted to go. Clint was happy; he knew how much Ivan meant to Natasha. They went to a house that was just half an hour from the airport. They stayed in the living room. Barton said he needed to call SHIELD to tell them about the flight so he left Natasha and Ivan alone.

"I thought I will never see you again" He said crying his eyes out and hugging her so strong. Natasha was at first hesitating to return the hug.

"Me too" She said with her eyes red.

"I'm sorry for running away, I needed to protect you…I'm sorry" Ivan continued apologizing.

"Look at me, I'm fine. I got out of there" She said looking deeply to him. Even after everything that happened, he was like a father to her.

"Who's he?" He said when he looked at Barton.

"My name is Clint Barton. I'm an agent of SHIELD" Clint answered getting nearer while waiting in the phone.

"SHIELD?" Ivan asked confused.

"Please don't freak out, they sent Barton to kill me and he decided to bring me to SHIELD. I've been there for a year now" Natasha told him.

"He's your partner?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's my friend." She said.

"Well they know and I also had to tell them about you." Clint entered again to the living room.

"Listen agent" He said standing up from the coach. "Can I speak with your director of SHIELD?" Ivan Asked to Barton.

"I guess…let me call him again" He did and gave Ivan the phone. He got to the window and started talking.

"Hey" Clint said sitting next to Natasha. She had a few tears.

"I'm sorry" She said cleaning the tears.

"How many times I have to tell you: you don't have to apologize for crying in front of me" He said in a sweet voice.

"It's just that when I saw him a lot of memories came to me" She said. Ivan then came and gave Barton the phone. Natasha excused herself to go to the bathroom leaving the two men alone.

"Natasha told me what you did for her" Ivan began talking to Clint. "Thank you…not everyone has the ability to do that"

"Well, honestly I doubt about her at first" Clint confessed to Ivan.

"I know…Look I'm going to ask you the same thing I asked to Director Fury. I lost her for a long time; I need you to take care of her. I'm returning to Sochi, to my old house where Natasha grew up. If something happens to her, anything I need to know" Ivan told Barton who was listening. "It's too late to take her out of that life; I tried as much as I could but…well what can be done." Ivan said glancing to the floor "But she trusts you, and by the way you look at her I can tell you care for her" He finished making Barton to blushed not too much. Just in that moment Natasha returned.

"Don't worry" Clint said comforting Ivan.

"Well…we should go now. I was nice to see you again" She said to Ivan.

"I was telling agent Barton that I'm going to Sochi again. So if you need anything you'll know where to find me." The two agents left the house and headed to the airport.

"You're ok?" Clint said as they took their sits on the plane.

"Clint seriously…how many times have you asked me that in the last year?" She said.

"I'll stop asking when things like this stop happening." Clint replied.

They were in silence after that. Natasha fell asleep. Barton kept thinking for a while about what Ivan told him. When they arrived to SHIELD Fury talked with Romanov about Ivan. They agreed that she could visit Russia in her free days as long as she reports it before leaving.

**So what do you think? I know many fanfics talk about Ivan as someone bad, but from what I read in some biographies he did everything he could to keep her safe. **


	9. Chapter 9: Oymyakon

**Now, we are going to have a little jump in time. So it's 2008 and Tony Stark just gave the press conference in which he confessed being Ironman.**

"What's up?" Clint said as he entered to the café and sat with Natasha. "Oh you already know." He said as he noticed the article Natasha was reading.

"He's gonna get killed" She said putting down the magazine. "Or someone close to him"

"Someone like Stark, I don't think he really has a lot of close friends" Clint replied.

"They said he sleeps with his assistant, Pepper Potts."

"Oh please, people say a lot of things without knowing." Clint told her. It was not new to them that everybody thought they were together, but they didn't care.

"Oh, good you're here…where's the paperwork from last mission" Coulson entered to the room.

"Right here" Barton handed him the file.

"Alright I need you in Russia." He said.

"Oymyakon! What are we going to do there?" Natasha said as she read the file.

"There's a witness who is going to testify against Isaac Silva. Since you're the ones who caught him, you should be the ones who bring her." Silva was a rich guy who was found laundering money to the Mafia.

"And she has to live in Oymyakon…very nice" Clint said in a sarcastic tone.

"Come on Clint, it's just like one the coldest place on earth…we'll be fine" She said also sarcastically. "And you're used to it" She said mocking at him.

"Very funny…" He told her. "How much are we staying there?" Clint asked Coulson.

"Not much, less than a day. You'll just pick her up and return here. The problem will be arriving there. You'll arrive to Yakutsk and then you'll have to go in a car" Coulson continued to tell.

After packing many, many coats, the agents arrived at the airport and took their flight. They were going to arrive to Moscow and then take another flight to Yakutsk.

"Ok, great so were going to arrive to Moscow in nine and a half hours. Then from Moscow to Yakutsk are five hours and a half. Those are 15 hours stuck on a plane and then back." Clint said frustrated.

"Don't forget the 7 hours by car to Oymyakon" Natasha added.

"Right, so you spoke to Anastasia?" Clint asked. Anastasia was Natasha's friend, the one who owned a ballet studio in her apartment where they used to practice. After she got reunited with Ivan, she decided to call Anastasia. As it was expected she was very happy to hear from Natasha again and continue their friendship.

"Yeah, at least I have one person that can tell me how things are in Russia" Natasha said.

They got in the plane and sat together and talked for most of the flight until they had to sleep. Natasha's head was in Clint's shoulder. After two years of partnership they had grown close as best friends.

'Welcome to Moscow' was the next thing they heard from the pilot when they woke up.

"I'm starving" Clint said.

"You didn't eat on the plane?" She asked.

"You did? Plane food sucks. I need a burger" He said and ran to buy one. After it they got into their other flight to Yakutsk. Natasha used the time to read her book. She loved Anna Karenina, it was her favorite book and since she heard of the ballet about that story she was dying to watch it. Clint decided to read too and then they watched a movie together. They watched _Dragonfly. _It wasn't exactly a scary movie but it had its moments.

"Ok, thanks for the trauma" Natasha said.

"What? It's a classic. And it has a nice ending." Clint said. "I'll get the car." He left and Natasha at the entrance of the airport waiting for him. When he arrived she got in and drove to the town.

"How can someone live there?" Clint said to start a conversation.

"It's not that bad. The town has hardly 500 people" Natasha answered. "It's a good place to hide."

"But not to live." Clint replied. They kept talking for a while until they finally arrived to the town. They got to a house and knocked.

"Hi, Ms. Avilova?" Clint said knocking the door.

"You're the SHIELD agents?" She said without opening the door.

"Yes, I'm Agent Barton and this is my partner Romanoff" Clint said, both showing their IDs. Avilova saw them and opened the door to let them in.

"You want to get in; you must be tired. I'll just get my things." She said kindly.

"Thank you" Clint said and they entered to the house. It wasn't a big house but it was ok.

"I'm sorry for the mess, I was still packing." Avilova excused herself. Then she got out of her room with her bags. "I'm ready."

The three of them got out from the house and got into the car. First they bought coffee for the ride. Clint started the car to return to Yakutsk. Natasha sat next to him leaving Avilova on the back.

"Romanoff? You're Russian?" She asked Natasha.

"Yes, I am" Natasha said.

"You work for an American organization. Why not stay in Russia?" She said curiously.

"I didn't have a choice exactly" She said looking to Clint. He turned to her too for a second.

"You write your name with double 'f'?" She said noticing the name when they showed their IDs.

"Yeah, after some time we thought it would be better to change a little my name for protection." Natasha responded.

"Protection?"

"You don't know the kind of stuffs we're in" Clint said.

"So…we're going to be together for a long time. My name is Aliona"

"I'm Natasha"

"I'm Clint"

"Great" Aliona said.

"So I'm sorry but how does a teacher with a PhD ends up involved with a Portuguese from the mafia?" Clint asked.

"When you are young and stupid, you are able of committing the worst things" Aliona said with shame. "He was very nice with me and…well that is history."

"Alright let me drive." Natasha said.

"No, it's fine" Clint tried to stop her.

"Come on, you drove all the way here. You still feel your legs?" She said. Clint realized she was right and both changed their seats. Aliona kept looking at them. After some more hours they arrived to the airport and got on the plane. They landed in Moscow and then took the last flight. Clint was going to sit with Aliona on the back of the plane while Natasha was going to sit a few lines away to watch the other passengers.

"I can't believe were on a plane again" Clint said.

"Sorry, he's tired" Natasha excused Clint to Aliona. She went and sat at her place.

"It's ok" Aliona said and they sat.

"So how long have you been together?" Aliona asked.

"Like two and half years…" He made a pause realizing what 'together' meant. "Wait you mean together…together…we're not a couple" He said with a nervous laugh.

"Really, why not?" Aliona said. "I mean you are both attractive…"

"Yes…" Clint said.

"Oh I see…so she's in love with someone else"

"What no!"

"Then you're in love with someone else"

"No…look I know what you're trying to do but even if there is something…we work together, it's against regulations."

"There are always regulations. I bet there are many agents who break them"

"And I don't want to be one of them. Plus she's my best friend."

"Whatever, I just saying" Aliona gave up insisting. She noticed how Clint saw Natasha when they were in the line to the tickets. They look at each other and smile sweetly. "I'm going to sleep."

"Ok" Clint said after that awkward conversation. He glanced to Natasha's seat and saw her reading her book. He began wondering about what Aliona said.

After they arrived to New York and they went to SHIELD base. They left Aliona with Hill to hear the testimony.

"Hey, you want to eat something?" Clint asked as they leave the base.

"Yeah, sure" Natasha said. They went eating, talked about whatever they had in mind. One of the things that they noticed through the years was that they were able to talk for hours without getting rid of things to talk about.

At Fury's office…

"Sir? You talked with Stark?" Coulson said.

"Yes"

"Are you sure he will be able to be part of the Avengers Initiative?"

"I hope so" Fury said.


	10. Chapter 10: Mexico

**Hi, another chapter. So as you read on the last chapter people noticed instantly the attraction between Clint and Natasha. We are going to have more of that before they finally realize their feelings. Meanwhile enjoy the next chapter. Now after some time SHIELD will start sending them to missions separated.**

Some months later Clint was arriving from a mission in some part of Asia. After Budapest, SHIELD had the confidence of sending Natasha to work by her own. Every once in a while they were sent on missions together but only when it was a very important mission (like the one in Oymyakon) or it was too dangerous that they were the only ones who accepted it.

"Hey" Barton said entering to the base.

"Agent Barton, we'll take care of him," said another agent referring to the prisoner.

"Thank you" Barton said. Then he saw Coulson going with him.

"Barton, good you're here"

"Yes, I'll go take a shower and then start with the paperwork." Barton said half turning to go.

"Wait, Barton" Coulson said to stop him. "I don't want you to freak out but Natasha went on a mission to Iran and things went bad…"

"She's ok?" Barton asked trying to not getting too worried.

"Yeah, she's fine now. She received a shot but she was immediately taken to the OR" Coulson said. "She's recovering in Medical Care" Coulson said knowing he may want to see her.

"Alright, thank you Coulson" Coulson nodded and then left. Clint decided to go take the shower and then visit Natasha.

Half an hour later…

"_Yes…yes I'm sure…Ivan I'm fine"_ Natasha was talking in Russian over the phone. As Fury promised, he called Ivan to tell him about Natasha when something like that happened. Clint entered silently to the room hearing that Natasha was talking. She was still on bed and when she saw Clint a smile showed up. They both waved. _"Yeah, I'll take care. I'll see you soon. Bye" _She said before hanging up.

"Hey" Clint standing in front of the bed.

"Hey"

"Ivan?"

"Yes, he wanted to come to see me, but I'm fine…I'll live"

"I'm glad…you know who shot you?"

"Yes…the Winter Soldier"

"Really? Well he has the enough guts to shot at you" Clint said.

"Yeah, what about you? When did you arrive?"

"A while ago, I need to write the report…when will you be discharge?"

"I don't know…but I'll call you"

"Great cause I want to see Slumdog Millionaire" He said getting out of Medical Care. Natasha just smile.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" Callie asked entering minutes later.

"I'm fine thank you" Natasha responded.

"You must be feeling lonely here"

"Not really, until now I've heard more rumors than any other time. It's amazing how much people talk here."

"I know" Callie said with a little laugh.

"And Clint came to see me a few minutes ago"

"I imagine that as soon as he returns he would come to see you"

"Yeah he did" Natasha said thoughtful.

A month after Natasha's incident it was already winter very close to Christmas.

"Hey, wow what is the special occasion?" Clint said making Natasha stopped. He noticed Natasha wearing a pretty elegant coctel dress.

"I'm going to the ballet with Anastasia. The Bolshoi is here."

"Ok"

"Yeah, we want to see how they perform our part without us" Natasha said remembering the first roll she had. She, Anastasia and another of her best friends in the company were the Russian dancers at the Nutcracker.

"Sure…well I'm going to see the team that will go with me to Spain."

"Alright I'll see you later." She said and then went to her car. Clint went to the base to do his work.

"Hey, what's up?" Mark said sitting next to Clint in one of the desks with computers.

"Hey, have you been in Seattle, it says that it is cloudy most of the time" Clint said looking at the computer.

"Yeah, you're going there?"

"Yes, I have to kill some criminal. I'm going there in a month." As it is expected Clit was one of the agents who received more missions like Spain and then Seattle. Sometimes the full agenda was taken in 6 months.

"Mmh…I saw Natasha, she looked great"

"Yeah, she was going to see a friend"

"A friend?" Mark said.

"Anastasia, what were you thinking?" Clint said.

"Nothing, I should have known it…"

"What?" Clint was confused.

"Well…I mean neither of you have been with someone in a relationship since you met each other"

"And?" Clint said.

"Come on, Clint…Whatever keep on your denial. I have to go. I have a date." Mark said exited leaving Clint alone.

Two months after Clint went to Spain and Seattle, he and Natasha were called.

"Hi, your mission" Coulson said with the files. "I'll explain you on the plane." They got in the plane.

"This is an undercover mission. You'll substitute a couple of assassins that were hired to kill someone by a drug dealer in Mexico"

"You want us to substitute assassins…that must be difficult" Clint said sarcastically.

"I'm not finished" Coulson said. "Anna and James Green" He said showing them the photos.

"They're brothers?" Natasha asked.

"They're married. They have been working together for several years." Coulson finished. That left the agents surprised; they will act as married people. "They came to Mexico for this special work."

"But…where are they then if we're going to be them…" Natasha asked.

"Don't worry, SHIELD already took care of that. Your boss would be Antonio Estrada, he is the leader of a criminal organization in the north of the country. The target has not been said, you'll found out and report it to SHIELD; then we'll considerate the options."

"They haven't met?" Clint asked.

"No, our intel said that they had communicated only by phone." Coulson explained the rest of the details.

They arrived to Monterrey, Mexico and went to their hotel room.

"Ah Mexico" Clint said entering the room.

"Yeah…we need to get ready" Natasha replied. As part of their stance in Mexico, Estrada had invited them to a party for their first meeting face to face.

"Yeah, we need to impress our boss" He said in a sarcastic and mocking way that made Natasha smile.

After a couple of hours, Clint was ready. He was wearing black pants with a black blazer and a white shirt.

"When will I ever get to see you wearing a tie?" Natasha said.

"Someday…you look great" He said. She was wearing a green coctel dress that made her eyes shine beautifully.

"Thanks" She said blushing a little. "Ready to be married?"

"Of course" He said. They took their car and arrived at the party.

"_Ah, Mr. and Ms. Green."_ Estrada appeared to receive them talking in Spanish.

"_Mr. Estrada, a pleasure to meet you, this is my wife Anna"_ Clint said shaking hands with Estrada.

"_A real pleasure"_ He said looking to Natasha and shaking hands with her too. _"Very well, we'll talk about business later. Meanwhile enjoy the party"_ He said raising his glass.

"That went well" Clint said.

"Yeah it's a start." They stayed at the bar for some time drinking and talking. At one time some music like cumbia and salsa started playing.

"Come on" Clint said getting up from his sit and offering his hand to Natasha.

"What! You actually know how to dance this music" Natasha said smiling and drinking.

"Are you kidding?" Clint said offended. "Unless you're the one who is bad at this." Clint teased her. "You must be a former ballet dancer but you know how to dance like normal people" He continued testing her.

"Alright then, I hope you're really good" She said leaving her drink and followed him to the dance floor. At first they tried to coordinate with one another, Natasha let Clint led their moves. They dance more than they imagine until they got tired and sat again.

"I'm impressed, who taught you?" Natasha asked.

"When I learn a language, I also like to learn about their culture." Clint answered. "How about you, don't tell me you learned that at the Royal Academy?"

"Actually they did. Every year we had two galas. One was a ballet gala and the other one was of another kind of dance from some country or region in the world. When I was I third grade they chose Latin dances"

"I would like to see that. I'm sure Ivan has the videotape."

"Not in this life, Barton"

"It's late, we should go" Clint said and they went to thank Estrada for the party. Estrada gave them the photo of the target. When they saw the photo automatically recognized the man. He was on the list of the most wanted in SHIELD and most of the world. He was accused of murder, rape, human traffic, etc. They took the photo keeping their covers. They returned to their hotel, they were walking thought the hall to their room.

"They're following us" Natasha said.

"I know" Clint responded, they reached their room. "Please don't punch me" He said before kissing her. He definitely caught her off guard; his right hand was in her hair and the other one on her cincture. She could have stopped him but realize that it was a good way to distract the men. That and the fact that it was probably the best kiss she ever had. She returned the kiss putting her hands on his face. When the men saw this they felt uncomfortable and decided to wait. Clint and Natasha noticed it. Clint then opened the door and they got into the room.

They make it sound like if they continued kissing and gasping for air.

"_They're still there"_ Natasha said in Russian, not wanting to risk their covers speaking in English.

"_Yeah and they have heat detectors."_ Clint said. _"So what do we do?"_

"_We give them what they want"_ Natasha said dropping her purse.

"_You ok with this?"_ Clint said hesitantly.

"_Yeah, it won't be real. Relax"_ Natasha said. He understood and kissed her again more passionately. They reached the bed and continued. The men got the next room to keep an eye on them. They saw two figures on a bed doing what appeared to sex. On the other side of the room there were Clint and Natasha, they weren't really having sex, they were just acting.

"_You think that's enough?"_ Clint asked.

"_I think we had gave them enough for tonight. Let's sleep_" Natasha said. Clint rolled since he was on top of Natasha. She turned to face the lamp and they both slept.

The next morning Natasha woke up first. She wanted to get up but couldn't move. She noticed a pair of arms around her.

"Clint...Clint" Natasha tried to wake him.

"Hmm..." Clint was still asleep.

"You gotta let me go"

"Oh...sorry" Clint jumped leaving her.

"It's fine" Natasha murmured and smiled. She was facing the wall so Clint only saw her back.

"So, what do you think?" Clint asked her.

"I don't know but I want to know why he wants him dead" Natasha answered from the bathroom. The men from last night left after a few hours so they could speak freely.

After some time, they contacted Fury. They used the camera so they could see each other.

"Agents, good morning" Fury said. "I suppose you have information"

"Sir, the man Estrada wants us to kill is George Miller" Natasha said. Fury reacted immediately.

"Miller? Did he tell you why?" Fury said surprised

"No, but it's not hard to believe. The guy is in everything."

"What do you want us to do, sir?" Natasha asked.

"The Council needs to intervene…I'll have to call them." Fury answered. They didn't like their answer but they knew he was right. After a few minutes the Council was also included in the conversation.

"Agent Barton and Romanoff, what a surprise to see you involve in this" One of the members said looking serious.

"Good morning" Barton said trying to ignore his comment.

"So, Fury told us that your undercover mission consists on killing Miller" Another member said.

"Yes it is" Barton answered.

"Have you seen him?"

"No, but Estrada is very sure he is in Monterrey now." Natasha said.

"So you aren't sure he's in Mexico, you haven't seen him…" Another member started to pissed off the agents.

"If he's here, we'll find him." Barton interrupted him.

"We just need to know if you want him dead or alive" Natasha said.

The Council was not happy with them. Even though they had to admit they were the best agents SHIELD had, they were always looking for an excuse to stop them.

"Alright, Fury." A member called him. "You supervise this operation. You, agents will find out what he was doing there and as much information as possible. Then we'll talk about killing him" Clint and Natasha nodded and the Council was out.

"Please try not to break many protocols. Don't do anything stupid, they already hate you enough" Fury said. He knew that the Council didn't want them in SHIELD and he always defended them.

"We'll try, thank you sir" Clint said before ending the conversation. He closed the computer.

A few hours had passed. They started to track him with the help of the computer. Then they went to the streets see if they had luck talking with the guys at the hotel where he was supposed to be found. Of course all this information came from their secret sources.

"Alright so it may be him" Clint said getting in the car where Natasha was waiting. "The receptionist described him."

"Ok, so all we have to do is have a recognition and we will kill him" Natasha said.

"We need a distraction that keeps him in the hotel" Clint said looking at Natasha who was reading his mind. She hated this part of the job sometimes.

Later at night they were ready. They had already sent all the information they could get. Turns out that Estrada wanted him dead because of a betrayal involving a woman.

"In position" Natasha said through the ear piece to Barton who was also connected to the Council and Fury.

"Are we sure that's Miller" asked one of the Council members.

"Agent Romanoff confirmed it. She saw him in the lobby and followed him to his room." Fury said. Romanoff was acting like any girl, she talked a little with him.

"Agent Barton has a visual on the target?" The Council asked.

"Yes sir, I'm ready, waiting for you sign." Barton answered. He was at the building next door.

"It's him, we need to do something." Fury talked to the Council.

"What if we bring him to interrogation?"

"And blew up their covers. If Estrada knows who they really are he could kill them" Fury said.

The Council members looked at each other. "Ok, agent Barton you have permission to shoot." Said the female member of the Council.

"Wait!" Natasha said just before Barton shoot. This time he was using a normal sniper gun.

"What's wrong?" Barton said.

"Someone is knocking the door…oh my God!" Natasha said very surprised but murmuring everything.

"What? Who is it?" Barton asked.

"That's Ellen Howard"

"Howard? The ex-wife of William Howard, the diplomatic?" Barton said.

"Yes, she's getting in" Natasha said.

"Are you sure?" Fury said.

"Yes!" Natasha said it louder.

"What do we do?" Clint asked.

"Don't shoot…we can't risk her" Fury said.

"She's his lover!" Natasha pointed out.

"Yes, but she's still a public person. The Council wants to wait." Fury said. Not only was Howard the ex-wife of an important diplomat, but a important figure for the charity.

They waited a few minutes. The Council was now looking through the camera that the gun of Clint had. They all were watching the whole scene. They were waiting for a moment when they get separated so Clint would be able to shoot him.

"Alright, she getting into the bathroom" Barton said.

"Take it!" Fury said. "You have permission to shoot" The Council said.

Barton shoot, it was a perfect shot. Miller fell to the grown. Natasha entered the room with her gun. Howard got out of the bathroom terrified.

"This is SHIELD, don't move!" Natasha said. "We gotta go, Estrada men will be here soon." Natasha said to everyone. Clint had called Estrada to inform him that the job was done. Estrada was satisfied and paid them. They arrested Howard and took her to US.

"This is insane, do you know who I am?" She said angry at the interrogatory room.

"Oh we know who you are, believe me. That's why you're here. You could be dead like your lover." Barton said sitting in front of her.

"You're the one who shot him?" She asked.

"Indeed" Barton said. "So tell me Ms. Howard, how does a _respectable_ lady like you becomes the lover of one of the most wanted criminals in the world." Barton waited for her to talk but got nothing. "Ms. Howard, if you don't cooperate we'll have to arrest you and with or without your help we'll find out the truth."

"Ask my ex-husband"

"What about him? Was he involved?"

"Of course he was, he knows everything. If I'm going to fall, he comes with me" She said.

"Alright." Barton said getting out of the room. After some hours, they discover that the ex-couple were involved in drug traffic even before he was diplomatic and that was how he got his position. He along with his ex-wife was publicly arrested and was all over the news.

**This is it, thank you for reading. I would love your comments about it.**


	11. Chapter 11: A new Widow?

**Alright, so at this point it is 2009, just to be clear in the timeline of the story.**

After the mission in Mexico things get calmer. It was November.

Everything was fine, until they were sent back to Russia.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Clint said as he saw Mark.

"Now that the whole team is here I'll start with the debriefing" Coulson said entering the room. Not only were Clint and Natasha on the conference room, but a whole team of strike.

"Two days ago, Agent Carson got missing. Her last report stated that she discover some activity on an old quarter of the Red Room" Coulson began. He showed a satellite image that got closer to the location. "Romanoff, I believe you know this place."

"It's one of the facilities the Red Room has all around Russia to train their agents."

"What do they do there?" One of the agents asked.

"Umm…in that one they had the Black Widow Program. But there shouldn't be much activity, just training." She said realizing the awkwardness.

"Why do you say so?" Mark asked.

"The program has only one graduate every time the last Black Widow dies" She answered.

"This is a video they sent." Coulson said playing the video. The video basically showed the agent with signs of torture. But it wasn't only torture, they were trying to brainwash her.

"Well, it's sure that it has been in activity a while. We need to rescue her before her brain gets too much damage." Coulson said. "This is going to be a strike mission, in and out, less than a day." Coulson said. "You leave in 30 minutes" He told the team and they left to get ready.

"Romanoff" Coulson called her before she left. "Are you ok?" He asked. He noticed her reaction when she saw the video.

"Yeah, I just…there are some memories I wished I would never remembered."

"I know, but I need you there. You know the Red Room better than anyone."

"I know." She said and left the room.

Half an hour later, the team was ready in the plane. 

While on the plane, Clint and Mark sat with Natasha reviewing the plan. As Coulson said it was an in and out, or at least that's what they expected it to be.

"Alright so we're clear. Mark you go the north, Clint you to the east. Romanoff I want you to go from the south." The team nodded and got prepared.

"Ok, what's going on and don't tell me you're fine." Clint asked Natasha. She was pretty serious, very concentrated but Clint had the experience to know something was going on in her head and it was not good.

"Yeah" She tried to avoid the question. "I just...if there is activity again means that they are getting a new Black Widow. It can only mean that they consider me a traitor and for that I'm dead" She confessed. "I defected from Russia and now they will create another assassin like me."

"Look, you may feel it that way, but you didn't...not your country just the Red Room." He said kindly.

"Ok, let's get over with this" She said stepping back.

They landed near the location and infiltrated into the location. They took their positions and followed the plan.

"We got Carson." Mark said.

"Copy. Widow?" Clint answered. But Natasha didn't copy.

At the other side of the location...(speaking in Russian)

"Romanova, I knew you would come back" One of the high commands in the Red Room stopped her.

"Milkovich" She turned. She was just in her way out when Milkovich appeared.

"What? You're already leaving?" He asked with a sad tone full of sarcasm.

"Yeah, you guys are busy. I'll leave you alone" She said turning but she faced a gun.

"Ah ah ah don't try any of your tricks, we trained you, remember?" He said when Natasha started fighting. She gave up.

"What do you want?" She said.

"What do we want?" He said turning to the woman holding the gun. "You're a traitor"

"Please how impolite of me. This is Yelena ... she'll be the new Black Widow...as soon as she kills you" He said. When Natasha heard this she reacted and kicked Milkovich's ass and fight Belanova. She gave a great fight but Natasha was better. Natasha was actually surprised.

She started running through the hall. Both used their guns a few times. They finally reached the exit. The only problem was that that exit led to a frozen lake. It was still November so technically it wasn't winter, but it was Russia so... Yet it was very possible to break it now. She kept running a few meters until she realized where she was standing. She turned and saw Yelena standing at the edge of the lake with a more powerful weapon. They stared at each other.

"Game's over, Romanova" Yelena shouted.

"You think?, the game is never over. If I die I'm just another participant who lost."

"But you'll be dead, that's what matters."

"Yeah, it matters now...but it's just the beginning. They will make a monster of you." She continued. "You think that the training is hard, girl you haven't been out in the real world. You haven't faced the horrors I've been through and it's very likely you won't make far longer."

"Everyone called you a traitor"

"Yeah, and maybe I am..." She was saying when they heard Clint calling her and some gunshots. "If you're going to do it, do it now...he doesn't even need to be near and he'll kill you."

"Natasha!" He shouted once more. Now they could see each other but he was still far. Yelena watched Natasha and she was frightened, she shot the weapon but it didn't hit Natasha. It hit right through the ice making it to crack. Clint saw Natasha falling into the cold water. He instantly shot but Belanova got out. Clint ran as fast as he could. Natasha was trying to swim but suddenly she stopped trying. Clint jumped into the water not caring about the cold; he was going to safe Natasha. He brought her to the ground but she was already unconscious.

"Come on Nat" he repeated ad he tried to bring her back, she was not breathing.

"Clint" Mark approached.

"Wait...Nat come on"

"We need to get her to a doctor." Mark said and Clint took her to the plane.

"She's hypothermic, how long was she in the water?" The doctor asked.

"I don't know, a few minutes" Clint said. Everyone was worried.

"She swallowed a lot of water." The doctor kept saying. They got to the nearest hospital.

"She's crashing!" The doctor shouted and the nurses brought the crash car.

"Clear" He said one, two, three times. Natasha wasn't responding. Clint went with Mark to the hospital while the rest of the team had to come back to the country with Carson. Coulson contact them.

"Yeah, sir. They're making everything possible but it doesn't look good" Mark said.

"Ok, what about Barton?" Coulson said.

"He's fine, he's worried but he's not hurt."

"Alright, call me if anything happens." Coulson said at last. Mark answered affirmatively and hung up to go see Clint. He was sitting in the waiting room.

"Hey, she'll make it" Mark said trying to comfort Clint.

"She's an excellent swimmer" Clint said looking at the table in front of the couch.

"What?"

"She's an excellent swimmer. She was trained to resist that temperatures, she just left herself drown." He continued. "She wanted to die"

"Stop thinking about that" Mark said.

"Agents?" The doctor called them. "She's going to be fine. She's recovering from the hypothermia right now"

"She's stable?" Clint asked.

"Yes, if you want to see her she's in intensive care"

"Thank you" Mark said and the doctor left them. "Come on, let's go" Mark said to Clint.

"No, you go" Clint said walking toward the exit.

"Clint!" Mark said confused. He knew Clint was angry but he didn't think he wouldn't see her.

"Seriously, go" Clint said before leaving the hospital. He was so frustrated that Natasha did that. How could she left herself die? Clint just couldn't understand her so he decided to leave.

Mark went to see Natasha, she was awake but her expression showed she was sad. She was looking up.

The weeks passed. Natasha came back to SHIELD base and after her recovery she was again as if anything happened. Although apparently everything ended up well, nothing was right between Clint and Natasha. The truth was that since she returned, Clint had been avoiding her. When he left the hospital, he took the first flight to New York. Coulson tried to talk to him but he didn't listen and asked for a mission. Coulson didn't understand what happened but he decided to give it time. He sent Barton to a mission of two months to England.

Natasha had a couple of missions but they were really fast. She asked Mark about Clint at the hospital and wasn't very surprised by his reaction. But she didn't think it would be that bad. When Clint got back, he didn't even try to find Natasha. She waited for his call, but got nothing. Now she was really pissed off, so she went to confront him to his place. She was on her way but suddenly she saw him in a cafeteria. The only problem was that he was not alone. He was talking to a woman, she was beautiful, dark hair but she was wearing a hijab so she could tell she was Muslim. They were talking like great friends, both smiling. She watched them and a strange feeling started to invade her. Was it jealousy? She was jealous of that woman? Who was her? Natasha decided to return home and tried to forget.

A couple of days later, Natasha and Clint ran into each other at one of the halls. They both stared and tried not to react while other agents were passing. They cross paths, they didn't say anything.

"Ok, I can't do this anymore. What is going on here?" Natasha said making Clint turn back to her.

"Really?" Clint said angry.

"What did I do so horrible that you don't want to talk to me? It's been over two months."

He grabbed her arm and took her to one of the interrogation room that was behind them. "You left yourself drown and you want me to treat you like nothing happened." He said furious. She didn't know what to answer.

"The water was frozen, I couldn't move" She justify herself.

"Oh, please, you were trained there. You wanted to die!"

"Of course I wanted to die!" She shouted and tears started running down.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Because I'm tired of being who I am."

"What are you talking about?"

"I met Belanova"

"Who's she?"

"Yelena Belanova, she'll be the Black Widow."

"She's the one who shot?"

"Yes, when I saw her…I saw myself reflected. She is me. I was like her when I was in the Red Room; I killed to get a name and kept doing it without caring. Doesn't matter anything I do now, the people I kill won't come back. And when I was in the water I tried to swim…but then I thought 'maybe that's how it should end…maybe the world will be better if I'm not in it anymore'" Clint saw her, he had never saw Natasha so vulnerable.

"Not my world" Clint replied. Natasha was astonished by that answer. "Listen to me" He said. "I know how you feel, but you're better than that. You're better than them, you go out, you've save my life. Because of you many missions have succeeded and people have been saved" He said. Natasha was still speechless. "Ok, come here" He pulled her and hugged her. She began crying deeply. They stayed like that for a while and they sat on the floor, Clint still holding her tight.

"We should go" Natasha said getting up.

"Yeah, let's go for some coffee" He said and they went. They spent the evening talking.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Natasha said. Clint nodded. "The other day I was going to your place to talk and I saw you in a cafeteria with someone else."

"Ah you're jealous?" He said raising his brow.

"What?" She said. "No, I just noticed her and you seemed to be talking very nicely."

"Yes, she's a friend." Clint began. "Four years ago, I was sent to a mission in Palestine and Israel, I was undercover on a terrorist cell there. I met one of the members, he discover who I was. So he promised to protect my cover as long as I keep his family safe."

"Safe?" Natasha tried to follow the story.

"His wife and daughter, the baby was just two months old. He asked me to bring them to United States and take care of them." He said showing her a photo. "His wife, Mitak, and the little girl is Hana."

"They're beautiful" Natasha smiled.

"Yeah, he knew that things won't get better there and he was right. Their town, where they lived doesn't exist anymore."

"And who does she think you are?"

"Mitak knows well who I am; Hana calls me 'uncle' so…I help them in anything they need. I visit them every time I can"

"Wow." She said and smile. They talked more and then went separate ways to their apartments.

**Alright, so another chapter. We saw Natasha having one of her crisis and how Clint consoled her. **


	12. Chapter 12: Initiative

**Ok, so we arrived to 2010 and you know what happened in 2010 in MCU.**

"Wait, seriously?" Clint couldn't believe what Fury was telling Natasha and him.

"I've been talking it with the Council and Hill and Coulson. You're the best agents this organization can offer to the Initiative." Fury said.

"Sir, in these file, the possible recruits are people with extraordinary abilities…" Natasha was interrupted.

"We need SHIELD people in there, I and all SHIELD trust you…So what do you say?" Fury said and both agents looked at each other. They seemed to have a silent conversation.

"Alright then" Clint said speaking of both.

"Excellent" Fury said pleased. "Barton you'll flight today to Bulgaria?"

"Yes sir, I'll have the first encounter with Dobrev." Clint answered. Dobrev was a criminal and Clint was sent undercover.

"Alright, you're dismissed." He said to Barton.

"Romanoff" Natasha turned to look at Fury.

"I have a mission for you, an undercover. As you know we are considering Stark for the Initiative since he turned out to be Iron man." Natasha looked at him attentively. "Let's say that his behavior hasn't been very mature." Natasha laughed at the comment. "We have been watching him and things don't look well. I want you to go undercover. Pepper Potts is about to be named CEO of Starks Industries, he's going to need a new assistant, and I want her to be you." Fury continued and Natasha listened. "You'll go to him and present yourself from 'legal', Stark will do the rest."

"You put a lot of faith in this face" She said smiling.

"I'm confident in your abilities."

"And in Starks perversion" She joked back.

So Natasha arrived to Stark's and as Fury predicted he immediately hired her. Natasha was reporting daily about Stark's condition. They traveled to Monaco and then got back to Malibu to celebrate Tony's birthday.

"Do you know which watch you'd like to wear Mr. Stark?" Natasha as Natalie came in to Tony.

"I'll give 'em a look" Tony said. He was watching himself at the mirror and his palladium issue. "I should cancel the party, no?"

"Probably" Natalie said as she was preparing him a drink.

"I gotta say it's hard to get rid of you. Where are you from?" Tony said feeling strange as Natalie was getting to close.

"Legal"

"Can I ask you a question, hypothetically, good odd. If this was your last birthday party, how would you celebrate it?"

Natasha thought a couple of seconds her answer. "I would do whatever I wanted to do, with whoever I wanted to do it with."

Of course when Natasha said this, she was hoping Tony would think of Pepper. She didn't expect his behavior at the party and when Rhodes appeared also in one of the suits she called Fury immediately.

"Sir, I think it's time for an intervention" Natasha said.

"I'll be there tomorrow morning. Find Stark" Fury replied. And she did find him.

"Huh! You're... fired." Tony said looking at "Natalie" in the Black Widow costume.

"That's not up to you." She said sitting next to Fury.

After their talk with Fury, they went back to Malibu. Tony agreed to keep secret from Pepper Natasha's identity. But still he didn't like SHIELD into this.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Tony asked Natasha one of those days. Natasha looked at him waiting for the question. "When I ask you about the last birthday…you were thinking of someone?"

"Nice try, Stark, but you still have more important issues than my love life"

"So there is a love life, ha!" Tony said interested. Natasha just rolled her eyes and ignored him.

The next day, Hammer appeared with his robots. After everything was over, Natasha disappeared from Tony's life. And now that Tony and Pepper go together finally, he explained everything to her, including Natasha.

"Sir, I have my report" Natasha said.

"Great, good work" Fury said.

Fury went with Stark to inform him about Natasha's report.

When Natasha got back, she was tired. Tony Stark was not an easy guy to handle. What Natasha didn't know how awful it would turn that year for her.

**Alright guys, super quick chapter. I know it's very short but I honestly couldn't think of anything else to write about the mission. I mean everyone has seen Iron Man 2 right? But I promise tomorrow or the next day an amazing chapter that I've been waiting to happen for a long time. I had it written down a few scenes for a long time and I was waiting for the right time to post it. Can you guess what will it be about?**


	13. Chapter 13 He's alive?

**I'm so sorry for the delay, I was kind of busy. By the way, did you saw the Marvel panel at SDCC, it was great. Did someone have the chance to watch the footage? I'm dying to watch it. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Hey, come in" Clint said kindly and Natasha entered to the apartment.

"Did you know?" Natasha said as soon as he closed the door and Clint immediately noticed she was angry.

"What? What happened?" He asked confused.

"Did you know Alexei is alive?"

"Nat..."

"Don't." She said with red eyes giving a step back as he tried to come closer. "You knew he was alive"

"Yes, but I was trying to protect you..." Clint said.

"Protect me? I am grown enough to take care of myself." She said frustrated.

"Natasha I'm sorry…but when you arrived we weren't sure he was alive. All I knew was that there were inconsistent in the death."

"Yes, but after that you kept searching?"

"I wanted to track him before" Clint said to excuse himself. He knew that what he did was wrong.

"Oh god" She said crying. "That wasn't your choice to make!"

"Why are you like this?" He said angry.

"What... you lied to me, hide things about my husband and you want me to be like if nothing happened?"

"What would you have done if I told you about him from the beginning?" He said angrier.

"Wha...?"

"Would you have gone to find him?" He asked her. She turned her head. Both were so angry. "Do you still love him?"

"That's not of your business"

"Natasha...you're still in love with him"

"Why do you care?" She said looking right into his eyes.

"I..." was the only thing Barton was able to pronounce.

"Clint...why do you care so much about it?" She asked confused by Barton's words. Clint turned to the table beside and placed his hands on it. He stood there with his head down and his eyes closed for a few seconds thinking of his answer. Natasha kept looking at him waiting for him to speak.

"You're my best friend, I don't want him to hurt you more." Clint said. He wanted to tell her the truth, that he loves her more than anything but he just couldn't. He was so afraid she would refuse him; she meant everything to him and was not dispose to lose her.

"He's not the one who is hurting me right now." Natasha said.

"Nat, please" He tried once more to come near.

"I have to go. I can't be near you right now" She said cleaning her tears. She slammed the door. Clint stayed looking at the door before hitting with his fist the table.

"That was close" Mark said getting out of the room. Mark asked if he could stay in Clint's apartment for a while.

"Shut up" Clint said.

"Hey, sorry. Are you ok?" Mark said realizing that his friend looked horrible.

Natasha got out from the building and went to her apartment as fast as she could. She closed the door and crumbled at the door. She went to her closet and took a metal box out. She kneeled on the floor of the bedroom and opened it. The box had inside some photos; one of her parents. Another one was the photo of her wedding day. It was the traditional wedding photo; Natasha's dress was beautiful, it was a strapless tight with sleeves made of lace and a long fall that touched the floor. Her hair was on a very nice and complex ponytail. Alexei got married in his official suit. Both looked great. She was beautiful; he was handsome, both famous. What else could be missing for them?  
Natasha kept looking at the photo while recalling memories of such a wedding.

_Flashback (language: Russian)_

_"Natasha, honey?" Ivan's voice could be heard at the other side of the door._

_"Yeah, I'm here. Come in" Natasha answered facing the mirror._

_"Oh, you look gorgeous" Ivan said as he entered the room and saw Natasha._

_"Thank you" Natasha said smiling._

_"You're ready?" Ivan asked getting closer. Natasha nodded. "Let's go" Ivan said leading her to the church. It was a traditional Russian wedding. It lasted for two days._

_At the civil ceremony..._

_"Alexei Alanovich Shostakov will you take Natalia as your wife?" The judge asked him._

_"I do" He said putting the ring on Natasha's finger._

_"And you, Natalia Alinovna Romanova, you take Alexei as your husband?" _

_"I do" Natasha said._

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife" The judge finally said. The couple kissed and the guests were delighted. _

_End of flashback_

As Natasha recalled the ceremony she found a necklace with the two wedding rings through it. Since Alexei died, Natasha wore them as a symbol of her grief. She wore them until the day she realized who she was, a mercenary. She stopped wearing the necklace because she thought of Alexei as such a good man that this kind of life that she had now could disgrace him. Tears kept falling from her eyes and she lied on the side of the bed. She couldn't believe what the Red Room did to her. How could they hide the truth of Alexei accident, why? Natasha was still holding the rings.

The next day Fury called both Barton and Romanoff.

"What is he doing here?" Natasha said as she watched Barton sat at the conference room.

"Natasha..." Clint tried to talk to her but she gave him such a hateful stare that he decided to stay quiet.

"He's here because he's the one who has taken care of the investigation. If you want to find him..."

"Yeah, I know...so what do I need to know Barton" She said looking at Clint.  
Clint understood Natasha's tone. He wanted to say something but he also knew it only make things worse. He was only trying to protect her but he will accept his mistake and the punishment.

"After Alexei received the order to present at the base he was taken to a facility in Siberia where he was trained to become an agent for the Red Room. They call him the Red Guardian; he is like a Captain America but Russian."

"Like a Captain America" Natasha repeated "were there signs of brainwashing?" Natasha asked hoping an affirmative answer.

"There's nothing on the file that indicates so" Coulson said.

"He did this willingly" She said astonished. Maybe their story was not as romantic as others but he was still his husband. "Where is he now?"

"In Russia with the Red Room." Clint said.

"Are we going to find him?" Natasha asked.

"No, Romanoff you're too involve in this" Fury said.

"You think so? He was my husband, they fake his death and he agreed...I need to see him."

"Romanoff..." Fury tried to talk.

"Wait, listen. I know the Red Room, hoe does it work"

"Alright you wanna go, you go. But Barton goes with you." Fury decided.  
Natasha looked at Clint with such anger even Fury felt awkward.

At night after the details of the mission were cleared, they took the flight that will take them to Russia along with the rest of the team.

Natasha was very serious through the entire trip looking at Clint with hatred eyes.

"I want you near me, you understand."

"Why? You fear that maybe I will go behind your back"

"You're angry, I get it. You may hate me right now but this is a mission and our lives are in danger. Fury put me in charge on this, like it or not you do what I say." He said firmly. Natasha was surprised by that answer.

"Yes, sir" she said sarcastically.

They landed on Kirov airport where Alexei was supposedly on a mission for the Red Room. The intelligence showed that he was staying on a 'safe house'.

"And how exactly do we have that information?" Natasha asked.

"We all have our contacts."

"Ha, so you have contacts that send you information about my husband."

"Alright, alright. For interesting this conversation may turn out you're getting closer to the direction" Coulson said through the ear piece. Fury and Hill were also communicated.

"Sir, are you sure we shouldn't have sent someone else there." Hill said to Fury.

"Relax, I have a plan" Fury stayed thinking. "They are already there." He finished and Hill looked not very convince but what could she do.

"We're here" Natasha said looking through the binoculars.

"Yes" Clint said. "Ok, I'll be right back" he said pushing a button on the door.

"What?" Natasha said but when she tried to unlock the seatbelt she couldn't. "Clint" she said fighting with the belt.

"I'm sorry Natasha" he said cuffing her hands. "I can't risk it."

"Barton! Son of a bitch!" She said, her face was red. "Fury!"

"Sorry Romanoff. You know we can't let you in there. Barton will bring him to the SHIELD quarter." Fury answered.

"Relax, agent Riley will come with others two agents and will take you back to the quarter" Clint said before getting out of the car.

"Barton! Hawkeye! Don't do this" she kept screaming but Clint ignored her.  
As Clint said three agents came to the car and drove back to the quarter where Fury talked to her by video call. Natasha finally recognized that it was the best decision for the mission.

Barton along with the strike team entered and got Shostakov. They returned to the base. Shostakov was taken unconscious to the SHIELD secret facility with interrogation room and everything where Natasha was waiting.

"What happened?" She said as soon as Clint stepped at the door.

"He deserved it" Clint said. He looked exhausted. "You didn't hear from the comm?"

"No, it's not..." she began but regretted it. "You're going to interrogate him?"

"Yes." He said and then left.

"Alexei Alanovitch Shostakov, codename: Red Guardian" Clint started the interrogatory. Meanwhile Fury arrived to the place and he let Natasha watch the whole thing with him. "You have made yourself creditor of many issues with SHIELD" he continued sitting in front of him.

"SHIELD?" Alexei asked confused. "What do you want?"

"Why were you in that house?"

"I think you already know that"

"Alright, you were there to complete a mission. Now I want to hear it from you" Clint said. He looked very concentrated, very professional.

"He's not telling us anything." Barton said to Fury after a few minutes of studying him.

"Yeah, I know" Fury said.

"Let me in" Natasha said. "Let me talk to him."

"No. I already let you come and watch." Fury said and Natasha got up walking to the door frustrated.

"Look I know you don't trust me right now but I know how to do this. He will talk." Clint told Natasha. She didn't say anything and Barton got into the room again.

"Ok." He said and sat again. "You have a very interesting story." Clint said opening the file. "You appeared on 2005. We know the Red Room trained you. Before that you had a pretty good life. You were an important pilot and you were married to Natalia Romanova, ballet dancer."

Clint got no response from Alexei but he noticed a small reaction when he heard Natasha's name.

"You should be dead so...what happened?"

"That's not of your business"

"Hey! You're caught on a SHIELD facility; you're an agent of the Red Room. I could have killed you already." Clint said angrily. "You know what I think the Red Room proposed you to become a real soldier for the country. I think you couldn't care less for the people you left behind. Your mother, your wife all thinking you're dead and what for; to be an assassin, a puppet for an organization that have deals with terrorism." He started pushing him.

"Shut up, you know nothing of me!" Alexei shouted.

"What's wrong? You don't like to hear the truth. Look!" He said taking out some photos. "Your grave, your family, all thinking you were a hero." Alexei was sweating. "And then, in Moscow, Ukraine, Albania. You've been all over Eastern Europe." Alexei was stoned at Clint's words.

"You really think you were invisible. You should be the worst agent from the Red Room; you're a coward faking your death. Look at you; you're sweating like a pig." He began to humiliate him and Alexei was falling into his trap.

After a couple of hours of interrogation everyone was tired. Alexei was apparently cracking but he kept quiet, so they started torturing him. Alexei was 'resisting' the pain.

"Hey, we can keep going all night long." Clint said. Alexei was silent but suffering.  
They kept doing it a few more minutes until they stopped.

"What's going on?" Alexei asked when the agents were taking off the wires and everything they were torturing him with.

"You won't tell us anything, right?...Well, you'll be taken to US where we will continue with the interrogation. But first..." Clint said and opened the door. "Hey Nat!" He called Natasha and before letting her in he told her "Fury agreed to let you talk to him. You have like half an hour while the plane gets ready."

**Ok, who's excited to see the confrontation between Natasha and Alexei? I realize this was going to be a super long chapter so I divided in two. Please write your comments on what should happen between Alexei and Natasha. What do you think she will tell him?**


	14. Chapter 14: Second chance

**Ok, so here is the continuation of last chapter. Sorry for the delay, but I write and re-write this chapter like five times. Anyway, here it is finally. Enjoy. **

"Hey Nat!" He called Natasha and before letting her in he told her "Fury agreed to let you talk to him. You have like half an hour while the plane gets ready." Clint said and closed the door. Natasha stayed up looking at Alexei. Barton took off the handcuffs.

"Natasha" Alexei said surprised. "How? What are you doing here?"

"I work for them, surprised? So at the end we're both assassins. Now I just have a question when you decided to disappear, did you ever think about what that it would be for me, for your family?"

"They didn't give me another choice"

"Don't tell me!" She said sarcastically as she leaned her back on the chair and crossed her arms. "Did they kidnap you, play with you against your will? I lived a nightmare when you died" Natasha said walking around the room.

"Was it a nightmare, Natasha? Please I know what you have done. You're the Black Widow."

"Believe me if I had the chance I would have said 'no'". She kept shouting at him for a few minutes.

"We were barely a marriage. You always left the city with the Company on tours and I was in the Air Force. We never talked and we just got reunited in events."

"No, we were fine but then I had a miscarriage and you decided that I wasn't enough of a woman" Natasha said and her tone become sadder.

"What did you want from me?"

"I don't know…to be my husband? You think that was easy for me, I was the one who was pregnant and I was the one who had to over it alone."

"And I guess your boyfriend, the agent, really takes you as a woman"

"What?"

"Don't tell me there's nothing between you and that agent who interrogated me. Anyone just needs a few seconds to notice how he looks at you."

"Ah no don't start talking about that, this is about you and me"

"So you don't love him?" He teased her.

"That's none of your business."

"You didn't say no"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "You know what, forget about me, what about your family? Have you any idea of the pain you caused to your mother?"

"Ah don't come and lecture me about my family. Now who's avoiding the conversation" Alexei challenged her. Just when Natasha was going to reply, she received a message from Clint, the transportation was ready.

"It's time?" He said. A couple of agents took him to the van. Clint was going to drive. Just when they were ready an ambush from the Room started. They started gunfire, everyone responded but they were too many. Somehow Alexei got free and was taken back.

"What do you mean we have to return?" Natasha said to Fury.

"Don't worry, we won't abandon the case but this is not the only threat. You have on going missions that can't stop." Fury explained. "Look, I know, this is personal and that's exactly why you need a break from here, both of you" He said looking at them. They didn't like it but at the end both returned from Russia.

"Hey" Barton said grabbing Natasha arm making her turn to see him. "I'm sorry, I know I've said that already, but I need you to forgive me. I hurt you and I couldn't be more repentant for that."

"Clint, you lied to me for four years and you didn't even tell me truth, Fury did…but you also defended me. Alexei was my husband and he treated me like a dog…I had a miscarriage and he wasn't a very good support." She said embarrassed.

"I had no idea." Clint said, he didn't have many things to say, he didn't know how to react at that.

"Forget it, seriously, it was a long time ago." She said. "Coulson told me what you said before Alexei escaped…thanks, really, not everyone do something like that for anyone."

"You need someone who steps up for you, you're not alone, Tasha."

"I know that now" She said. "Come on, I invite you dinner" She said smiling and they went to eat to a cafeteria near.

But as Fury knew they would do, they didn't stopped investigating. For the next months, Natasha and Clint kept the most extensive research about the Red Room. Fury knew about it and allowed them to use SHIELD resources. They had an important team. They were able to reunite great intel about their operations and with Natasha's experience and some infiltrates in the organization, it seemed quite easy to track down.

January, 2011.

Clint was doing some cleaning in his house. He had that morning off. When he was leaving his building, a man approached towards him. As soon as he recognized him, he moved his hand preparing to take out his gun.

"Hey, relax. I'm here to talk about Natasha." Alexei said making a sign to Clint.

"I thought I told you last time to leave her alone." Clint said.

"That's why I came with you first."

"We have nothing to talk about her." Clint walked in front of him to leave.

"Not even if someone is trying to kill her?" Alexei asked.

That made Clint turned back to Alexei. He didn't say anything; he just kept looking at him. "And how would you know that?"

"The fact that I don't work for the Red Room, doesn't mean I lost my contacts. You know Drakov, right?" Clint nodded. "It's no secret that he wants Natasha death and he has been looking for the right moment to do it. Yesterday, I learn that he was here in the States with a plan. I can tell you more, but I guess you'll call your boss." As Alexei said, Clint called Fury. He agreed to meet them at a park away from SHIELD quarters.

"Alright, Mr. Shostakov. So tell me how did you get that information?" Fury asked.

"I found these photos on a warehouse that used to be abandoned but recently I noticed presence of Drakov and some mafia guys." He said handing him a folder with photos of Natasha in several places. Clint was also there in some photos.

"I'll call Romanoff, watch him" Fury told Clint and walked a few steps away.

"Why are you doing this?" Clint asked.

"For the same reason you listened to me. We want her safe." Alexei said and Clint looked at him like 'really, you care about her?' "Look after I went back to the Room, I dig into the files to see what happened to Natasha. I discover about the brainwashing and everything. The Room is weaker every day; it's a matter of time until it disappears. I want to amend some of the damage I cause her. Now, I can't go back in time, but at least I can warn you to keep her safe."

Clint looked at him, he seemed sincere but that didn't mean that Clint would trust him Natasha's life. Fury returned and they talked about the matter. Natasha was working on something at the other side of the city so she wouldn't come. The three gentlemen spoke about the investigation. Alexei agreed to inform them about Drakov, but SHIELD had to keep his name out of the official report.

At Triskelion, Natasha was expecting Fury and Barton. They explained her the situation.

"Wait a second, so we're going to trust Alexei in this."

"I don't like it more than you do, Nat." Clint said. "But while we were on our way, I took a look and he's telling the truth. Drakov is here and has been investigating about you for a long time." Clint told her showing her the photos and everything Alexei gave to him in an USB.

"Where is he, Alexei?" Natasha asked.

"We don't know. Oh, he's calling." Clint said opened a box in his computer. He projected the computer on a screen

"You see, I'm not lying." Alexei said. "Hey, Natasha"

"What the hell are you doing?" Natasha said with her arms crossed.

"I already told your boss. You should thank me for warning you." Alexei told her cynically. "You made pretty dangerous enemies through the years. Again, why did you kill his daughter?"

"That's not of your business. So now, you're concern about me?" Natasha asked.

"In Russia…I said a lot of things that..." he said began to what looked like an apology. "And then with the SHIELD agents that were there."

"So you basically blame me for killing our baby and for you leaving and all the hell you put me through because you were intimidated by some agents."

"I wasn't expecting to see you, they told me when they took you to the Red Room and then they started calling you a traitor…I guessed you would be dead by now."

"Sorry for disappointing you. Drakov's really here?"

"Yes, and his thirsty for your blood"

"Where is he now?"

"I took this photos yesterday, he really isn't hiding" Alexei sent them more photos.

"What do we do?" She asked turning to look at Fury.

"First of all, you're not leaving these quarters alone."

"What? At least I can go for some clothes." Fury let her go with Clint.

"I really think you're exaggerating." She said opening the door of her place.

"We can't risk it. Drakov hate you big time."

"And we really are going to work with Alexei?" Natasha asked as she grabbed some things. Clint was going to answer but noticed a little red dot in Natasha's back.

"Nat, get down!" He shouted and pulled Natasha down just before a bullet went through the window. She then received a message that said 'Next one will go right through your head.'

Back at Triskelion. Fury knew about the attack.

"He's in a rent house outside of the city. It was seen two hours ago entering in it." Alexei told them.

"Does he know you?" Natasha asked him.

"Yes, but he doesn't know I'm talking to you."

"Ok, 'cause you're getting into that house." She told him.

"Why me?"

"Because he knows all of us. Tell him that whatever you want, that you're with him…I don't know." Fury said. They made a plan to get in and kill him before he fulfills his promise.

They reached a small room near the house. They met there Alexei.

"Remember, we'll hear everything you say. Just in case you want to turn the game on us." Clint said giving him the earpiece. Alexei understood and put on his ear the instrument. "He doesn't have much security; it shouldn't be hard to get in."

"Ok." Alexei got out and went to the house.

A few minutes later in Drakov's house.

"So Mr. Shostakov, why are you here?" Drakov received him in the living room.

"I heard about the incident of this morning, you almost got her" He said drinking the whisky Drakov offered him.

"I know she was your wife before you died…" He closed a little his eyes testing Alexei.

"I couldn't stand another day with her." Alexei said. Natasha heard that and smile hopeless. She and Clint took down the security and were about to enter to the house. They went into the house.

"Natasha, you saved me a lot of time. You came to me." He said. Natasha and Clint entered pointing their guns to Drakov.

"Shut up!" Natasha shouted. "You really think it was that easy to kill me?"

"The thing Natasha, is that I'm always on step forward." Drakov said with an evil smile. That was the last Drakov said because in that moment SHIELD agents entered and apprehended him. They took them to prison where he will stay until his judgment and very likely execution for his several crimes.

"Well, I've done my job, better get going." Alexei said leaving the house.

"Wait!" Natasha said and walk close to him. "Thanks, I guess."

"No problem, call me if you need something else." Alexei said and left for SHIELD to take care of the mess.

Later that night, Clint and Natasha ended with the debriefing. Drakov was taken to a prison of maximum security. Natasha went back to her apartment since the threat was neutralized. Clint on the other side…

"Hey, you did good today, Barton." Coulson approached.

"Thanks, sir." Clint said seriously.

"What's wrong?" He notice the strangeness on his voice.

"I just keep thinking about what Drakov said. 'I'm always on step forward'. What did he mean?"

"He probably was just screwing with her."

"Yes, but what if he wasn't." He said and started looking at the files of the operation. "We know he was here since last week. He was seen talking to this man, but he wasn't in the house." Clint started to connect the dots.

"Oh my God. Go, I'll call Natasha." Coulson told Clint who didn't waste another second and ran to Natasha's.

Meanwhile, Natasha was resting in her place drinking a glass of wine and wearing a black robe with her hair held with a clamp. Coulson had been trying to call her but she didn't answer the first two times because she was on another room.

"Hey Coulson, what's up?" Natasha answered relaxed.

"Romanoff, where the hell were you?"

"Relax, I left the phone in the living room. It's been a crazy day."

"Listen to me, get away from the apartment."

"What? Why?" Natasha asked very confused.

"Drakov was not the end of the line. There was some other man. He's a trained sniper. Barton is going to catch him." That last part was not well heard. Natasha didn't know what to do. She didn't have much time to think when she heard shots at the building in front. Natasha got dressed and went to the other building.

"Hey" She said relieved.

"Hey, you ok?" Clint asked her. Natasha nodded putting attention to the body lying on the floor.

"Good, for an instant I thought he got the chance to fire the gun." Alexei came out of the other room.

"What…how did you know this was going to happen?" Natasha asked him.

"While I was on Drakov's house I noticed a few things. I found this." He said handing her some file. "His name is Piotr Ivanov, he was Drakov's daughter fiancé." He continued. "I told you, I was here to help." He said. Natasha understood everything right away. She may hate Alexei but she had to recognize that he may be necessary sometimes. After that, Clint took Natasha back to her house.

**Alright, so what did you think? I just feel that Clint can't be the only man in Natasha's life. I mean she needs people around her that can protect her. Many fanfics talk about Alexei as the evil…and maybe he is. Natasha will never forget what he did to her and that's why they will only work together like contacts and professionals. **

**I think of Alexei as Damon Salvatore from **_**Vampire Diaries**_**. If you watch the show, you may comprehend. He's cynic and doesn't care for SHIELD or any law but at the same time he wants Natasha safe. This won't be the last time Alexei take part of this story. I think the relationship between Alexei and Natasha will be kind of funny. You know 'cause they used to be married so they know a few things about each other but at the same time Natasha doesn't want him too close. Alexei will cause a few headaches while he being around. Plus the tension between Clint and Alexei will be cool.**

**But tell me what you think of Alexei. Leave your comments please!**

**Oh! Also, tomorrow I'm going back to school! Finally, College awaits me! Did anyone of you study or will study International Relations? Anyway, the point is that very likely I'm going to be very busy with homework, projects and exams so my updates will be less frequent. Just so you know. Thanks for reading this story.**


	15. Chapter 15: Almost

**Hi, so I have some time to write this chapter. Last chapter probably some of you felt bad when Alexei appeared again in Natasha's life. Don't worry. I think you'll like this chapter.**

Weeks later they had a mission in Saudi Arabia. The mission was to recover a weapons dealer for terrorists. SHIELD wanted him alive for some reason. Neither Clint nor Natasha asked. It was the job.

"I'm going to melt down in these clothes" Natasha said.

"I know but at least you don't have to wear the burka" Clint said.

"I don't know how they do this" Natasha said. Natasha was just wearing the hijab respecting their traditions.

"It's their culture" Clint tried to justify.

"Aha...So that is the building?" Natasha said to change the subject. She ponted at a tall building several meters away from them.

"Yeah, B7."

"Ok"

Hours later they went into the building to interrogate the suspect.

"Alright we're here" Clint said to Natasha and knocked the door. "Gamal Daudi"

"Who's this?" The dealer asked opening a little the door but with the chain that blocks the way.

"Can we talk?" Clint said in Arab.

"Who are you?"

They couldn't respond when they heard some steps and men voices. Natasha went to look.

"Men from Al-Harthi" Natasha said back in English, since she didn't knew Arab.

"What? You're not with Al-Harthi?" Said Daudi in English. Clint was going to say something but the men came from the hallway.

_"Hey, what a coincidence we're all here"_ Clint said in Arab to the men. The men didn't respond, they just took their guns out and pointed to the three of them.

_"Please, please. I promise they're just some neighbors"_ the dealer who was still behind the door.

_"Who's this?"_ One of the men said looking to Natasha.

_"She's my wife, leave her"_ Clint responded.

_"You're wife, why did she have a gun?"_ The man said. Clint and Natasha looked at each other and knew that they had to do something. Natasha took care of the man who noticed her gun. She twisted his left arm and threw him to the ground with her elbow in his back. Clint threw a knife to one of the men behind them and the other one took a punch from Clint.

"Who the hell are you?" Daudi said surprised while looking how Clint and Natasha moved.

"SHIELD" Clint answered.

"Oh my god, you're American...I'm screwed" He said in low voice.

"Listen to me, if you want to live you gotta let us in. We're the only ones who can protect you" Clint said. They heard more steps; more men from Al Harthi were coming. "If you don't open this door they're going to come and kill all of us." When Clint said this, Daudi knew he was right and let the agents in. They put a piece of furniture to block the door.

"We need to get out of here, they had guns and we don't" Natasha said.

"You can do what you did out there?" Daudi suggested.

"They can shot faster than that" Clint said. "You know how to get out of the city?"

"Yes, come on we'll leave through the window" Daudi said opening it. The door was almost open. When they were finally out, the men noticed where they went. Since the apartment was just in the second floor they had no problem jumping. The building was in a neighborhood that was pretty lonely, there weren't many people walking in the streets that afternoon, it was almost night.

They ran more a few minutes from street to street until they lose them or at least that's what they thought. They reached their car.

"Hey?" He reacted as he saw Natasha putting him handcuffs.

"You're still a criminal" Natasha answered. She sat him in the back of the car.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No" Clint responded. "If we were going to kill you, why did we save you?"

"So, where are we going?"

"To a safe place" Clint said. They drove until they were in the desert alone. They reached a house in the middle of nowhere. After a while they were sitting in the floor. The place was empty; it was just a place to hide. It had two floors and small window at the top of the wall.

"So I suppose SHIELD will pick us up" Daudi said.

"No, they can't get in here until it is secure" Natasha said.

The night passed with Natasha and Clint shifting turns to watch Daudi.

It was mid-day, the sun was burning but they had to stay there. Everything seemed fine when a series of shots were heard. Clint and Natasha quickly got alerted. Clint looked through the window.

"Oh god, they're coming for me" Daudi said scared. "They're going to kill me"

"Shut up" Natasha said. She went to the window with Clint. Clint got his bow looking for a target. Natasha used the binoculars to help him.

"There" She said referring to a construction, kind of like the one they were in. It was very, very far away. Clint threw a few arrows and killed two of the targets.

"You use a bow?" Daudi said in a mocking way.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up" Natasha said annoyed.

"What, you can defend yourself archer. You need your girlfriend to do it for you" He said when he heard no reply from Clint. They were standing at the building for like an hour. An hour that felt like five hours. The sun was at its maximum point. They were sweating and thirsty. Natasha started to notice that they were both suffering for water.

"We need water" Natasha said.

"There's nothing left" Daudi answered and he was right.

"Wait, in my bag there is a small bottle of water." Natasha said to Daudi. He opened her bag and found the bottle, it was a 200ml bottle, very small.

"Give it to me" She said and went back where Clint was standing still aiming waiting for something to move. Natasha came closer and gave him the bottle of water. Clint looked at her a few seconds and then he took the bottle.

"What are you doing?" Daudi asked. "What a gentleman" He said. He thought Clint was going to let Natasha drink the water.

"I don't need him to be a gentleman right now. He's the only one of us who can aim that far and shot it right. If I pass out, I know he will take us out of here but if he passes out...we're screwed." She said leaning against the wall looking straight at Daudi. Clint kept without saying a word. After a few more minutes, Clint threw one of his explosive arrows. After that, they contact SHIELD. They send a chopper to pick them up and took them to the airport to return to New York.

They went to the bar to talk after the mission.

"Hi, I'll have a beer and for her vodka" Clint said and both sat at the bar.

"I'm serious" Natasha said holding her drink. "I don't want to come back to Middle East"

"There are always missions there"

"I just hate the weather. I' m a cold person. I'm not made for that"

"You said you loved Egypt."

"I loved Egypt for the history, the art." Natasha replied and they kept talking for a while. Later that week, Clint was called by Coulson to go with him to New Mexico.

Weeks later…

Natasha and Clint were in the bar.

"I would've have love to see that fight between Thor and that agent" Natasha was saying after Clint told her about New Mexico.

After a few drinks and more talk Clint offered to take Natasha home.

"Well" Clint said standing both at Natasha's door.

"Natalia! Hi dear. This is your boyfriend?" Asked one of her neighbors, a woman in her 50's.

"Ms. Reagan. Good night" Natasha answered. She just moved to the apartment next door.

"We're friends" Clint said.

"He's handsome dear." The woman said before entering in her apartment. They both smile nervously.

"Sorry" Natasha said with a nervous laugh.

"It's fine" Clint said without noticing they were closer.

They both stayed there, looking at each other's eyes. They glanced at their lips a few times. It was like they were thinking the same and telling the other. Clint began leaning more expecting of Natasha to step back but she didn't. Their lips were almost touching and would have touched if it weren't for the phone that rang. Clint's phone rang so he gave a step back flushed. They both looked frustrated.

"I'm sorry...it's Fury" Clint said checking his phone.

"Answer, I bet it's something important" Natasha said.

Clint didn't want to answer but realize that Natasha was right. "Go, I'll start the report." Natasha said entering into the apartment. Clint hesitated at first but just said. "Yeah." Clint stepping away and leaving, he glanced at Natasha who was at the door opening it. They shared a look and Clint left.

"Sir" Clint said arriving to the base to meet Fury.

"Barton, I got a mission for you. This is Dr. Selvig, he's an astrophysicist. He will help us with the Tesseract." Fury introduced Barton and Selvig to each other and explained the mission.

"Now, agent as you expect this is a top secret mission. Nobody inside that room will be allowed to have any kind of communication with the exterior. Barton, you'll make sure everyone follows the orders." Barton understood the mission and followed the instructions. He and Selvig started to recruit the team for the project with Barton keeping an eye on the whole process.

Meanwhile, Natasha started investigating about Georgi Luchkov Her contacts said that he was trafficking weapons. The problem was that she didn't know who his clients were.

**How was that? Please review. :D**


	16. Chapter 16: Sequels

**Hi again. So turns out that these days I'm not having much homework so I've been able to update this story faster. **

**This chapter will continue the Avengers. **

After Thor and Loki left, Natasha and Clint drove back to SHIELD Helicarrier.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a few more minutes" Natasha was telling to Hill by the phone.

"Hill?" Clint said as Natasha hang up. Natasha nodded. "They're going to kill me"

"Clint it wasn't your fault. You couldn't control it"

"I should have."

"What? Control Loki's power...not even Thor knew how to do it"

Clint kept silent for a while. "I'm sorry" He finally said in the parking.

"Don't do this Clint" Natasha interrupted him. Coming closer to the Helicarrier, they watched as a group of four agents came closer.

"Here we go" Clint said taking breathe.

"Hey, look at me. This will be over sooner than you think." Natasha said trying to calm him down.

"Nat, you suck at lying to me" He looked at her before getting out of the car. As soon as he got out the agents came with hand cuffs and proceeded to arrest him.

"Agent Barton, you're under arrest" One of them said.

"For what?" Natasha asked angry.

"I'm sorry agent Romanoff. Orders from the Council." He answered taking Barton back inside.

"Yeah, of course" She murmured. There were a group of agents watching the scene. They never imagine Barton being arrested. Natasha stayed still a couple of seconds and then ran to find Fury. Fury was talking on the phone when Natasha entered.

"Romanoff, what's your problem" He said when he had to hang up the phone.

"They arrested Barton by orders of the Council?"

"I know, I was talking to them but there's nothing I can do. They are above my authority. Well go to Triskelion."

"So what, they're going to put him into a jail?"

"Right now they will interrogate him and they will make sure that he is free of Loki." Fury said. "And if everything goes right, they will restate him as an agent."

"You know they just want an excuse to take him out of SHIELD" She said.

"Yes, but..." Fury said.

"Sir, you can't do this to Barton" Mark said entering the room. He sounded breathless.

"Agent Davis, that's what I was going to say to Romanoff. You need to wait." Fury said.

"What about Coulson? Who's going to tell him?" Natasha asked.

"I will" Fury said going to the room where Barton was taken. "Romanoff you too are going to be questioned." He remembered.

At the outside of Clint's room, there was a guard.

"I need to talk to him." Fury asked to the guard.

"Sorry, sir. Mr. Pierce is in the observation room" The guard answered.

Fury got into the observation room where was, as the agent said, Pierce. "What are you doing?"

"Fury, you know we have to do this"

"You're accusing one of my best agents of what exactly?"

"We're not accusing anyone. But what Loki did to him may still be active in his head" Pierce explained.

"Oh please" Fury said angry. "Have anyone told him about Coulson?"

"I figured I would be better if someone he trusts tells him" Pierce said. Fury understood and got in with Barton.

"Barton?" Fury began.

"Sir"

"Listen, there's something I need to tell you before we arrive to Triskelion."

"They will fire me, right?"

"No"

"Natasha didn't want to tell me, how many agents did I kill? How many died?" Clint asked.

"That's...I don't have the exact number. But Clint, there's something that happened while Loki attacked the Helicarrier." Fury said. "Clint, Agent Coulson died. Loki killed him" Fury said. He watched as Clint's face reacted at the news.

"Director Fury, we arrived" The guard said. Fury left the room. "I'm sorry" He said before leaving.

The next couple of hours the interrogator the Council sent, questioned Barton about everything since the beginning of the mission with Selvig.

"Agent Barton, what was exactly your mission with Selvig's project."

"I was there to keep an eye on everything. To see that no one talks about it out of the room"

"So you didn't know how it worked?"

"I knew that it was kind of a portal."

"You were at New Mexico with agent Coulson, when Thor appeared"

"Yes"

"Did you meet him?"

"No, I was called to shoot him if necessary. That was the only time I saw him."

"And before the evacuation, you hadn't met Loki?"

"No, Selvig mentioned him one time but nothing more"

"Alright, let's get to the last days' incidents. So you were keeping an eye on Selvig team when the portal went on and Loki appeared." He continued. "What happened then?"

"Director Fury arrived, he tried to stop Loki. Loki used his weapon and then I tried to shoot him...he used his scepter and I guess that's when he took control of my mind. He ordered me to shoot Director Fury"

"Ok, you actually did it"

"Yeah, I know" He said annoyed. "We went to a place; I don't know where it is"

"How did Loki get the people needed to work with the Tesseract?"

"I called them."

"So you accept calling SHIELD enemies to work with Loki, Selvig and you to control the Tesseract"

"Yes, but against my will"

"And after that, you went with Loki to Germany and stole the iridium necessary"

"Yes" He said with an annoyed tone. Like he knew what the interrogator was trying to say.

"What happened at the Helicarrier?"

"I guess I helped to attack it...until Nat...Agent Romanoff took him out of my head" He said.

At the same time in the next room where Natasha was being questioned.

"You said, you took him out?" Her interrogator asked.

"Yes, I found him, we fought and I hit him in the head hoping it will function. And it did"

"Why did you go after him?" He began and Natasha made an expression. "In the recording you volunteer for searching him"

"I was near and I knew I could fight him"

"He was going to kill you"

"Yes, but he didn't, I managed it. Other agent would have killed him before trying to get Loki out." She explained.

"Agent Romanoff what's your relationship with agent Barton?"

"What?"

"You were obviously very concerned in getting him back..." He said opening a file. "You didn't agree to come to NY until Coulson told you about Barton. And when you arrived, you kept tracking him"

"Because he was with Loki. And you know he is one of the most loyal agents of SHIELD and we needed him. He was part of the Initiative"

"So that's it?" He said with a suspicious look.

"Look, yes I was concerned. He's being my partner for six years, he's my friend"

Back with Clint.

"I'm sorry, when did this turn out to be an interrogation about my relationships at work"

"Right, so you are friends" He said with a strange smile. "Alright then we're done. Thank you"

After some time, Fury got into the room.

"Barton, you're free to go." Clint didn't wait a second and got up to leave the room. He passed Fury without saying anything. "You still have your position at SHIELD" Fury said but Barton didn't stop.

Clint didn't know what to do so he went to the only place he could liberate some of his anger, the shooting range.

He arrived and started to shoot with his gun, he didn't stop. Luckily the place was empty.  
"Clint?" Natasha said.

"Did you know? About Coulson?" He looked at her.

"Yes, Fury told us after the attack of the Helicarrier was over. We thought it would be better if we waited to tell you."

"How did he die?"

"Thor went to Loki's cell. He escaped and Coulson tried to stop him with an experimental weapon. Loki killed him with the scepter…Fury found him but it was too late."

"I want to see the video."

"Yeah, Fury may let you"

"How can you be here? I nearly kill you. I shouldn't be alive"

"No, hey! Don't say that" She said.

"I'm a monster" He said charging his gun once more. Natasha was furious, but deeply she understood how he was feeling. But that didn't mean she was going to let him like this.

"Shoot me" She shouted standing in front of him.

"What?" Clint said not knowing what was going on.

"Shoot me, have the guts to do what you were supposed to do six years ago...finish Loki's orders"

"Natasha, move!" He tried to push her aside.

"Come on, if you're really the monster you say you are, you could do it." Natasha was very firm looking right into his eyes. Clint was also furious, right then he hated himself for everything that happened in the last two days. He threw the gun and left throwing the door. Natasha watched him leaving and stayed there with her eyes closed looking up and breathing thinking that she just messed up.

"Uy, that didn't end well" She heard an annoying voice.

"Not now Edwards" She said still in the same position. Edwards was an agent whose specialty was being a sniper. He was a great sniper but not better than Barton. It was not a surprise that Edwards felt some envy towards Barton. Barton always received the best missions, the most important ones while he was in second place.

"Hey, relax. Can't imagine what he's going through"

"Yeah sure, now you are very concern for him"

"Aww what's wrong? Your boyfriend doesn't talk to you?" He said with an evil smile.

"He's not...why do I care?" She gave up and began leaving.

"Really, you two haven't done it not once?" He asked incredulously.

"I wouldn't have passed with him the last six years if he wouldn't respect me" She said and the left the room.

Clint went directly to his apartment and fell in his bed. He felt like crap. He couldn't stop thinking about Coulson. His mind traveled from Coulson to Natasha again and again. Two of the people that matter the most to him and he had hurt them; Coulson even died. He didn't want to continue: he wanted to stay like that forever.

"Clint?" Natasha asked at the other side of the door. "Come on Clint, open the door" She tried once more. After waiting a few minutes, she decided to enter.

"Hey, Sam" She said when Sam ran into her. Sam liked her a lot. "I'm going to talk to Clint...good girl." She said stocking her. She found him in his bed looking up to the roof. He knew she was there but didn't say or do anything. He hadn't come out of that apartment for like four days.

"Clint, please talk to me" She said lying beside him in the bed. She adopted his positioned and looked at him waiting him to turn.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" He began still looking up. "I kill..."

"No, Clint, it wasn't you. What happened to Coulson wasn't your fault. He confronted Loki; there was nothing anyone could do"

"That's what you say, but what about the rest of the agents?"

"They can't blame you. They all are actually very concerned for you. They want you back...I want you back, I need my partner with me" Natasha's words made Clint turned and looked at her. They looked at each other for a while, then Clint start leaning closer to her until their lips were together. She kissed him back but soon realized that it wasn't correct.

"Wait, Clint" She tried to say but Clint wasn't stopping. "Clint" She pushed him away. "This isn't right" She continued sitting at the side of the bed catching her breath.

"Please, Nat. I need this" He said trying to kiss her again but she turned the other side.

"No, Clint...not like this" She said in low voice.

"Then, why did you come?" He said letting her go.  
"To help you. But you know maybe Fury is right, maybe I need to go for a while. Ivan and Anastasia and some friends have been calling...I'll go to Russia to see them, I'll be back in three weeks." Natasha said walking towards the door. When she was going to the stairs, she found Mark.

"Oh, hi" He said.

"Hi Mark" She said not very cheerful.

"How is he?" He asked. "Honestly, I don't know. He doesn't want to talk and I don't know what to do"

"Yeah, I'll try to talk to him. We need him back at SHIELD." He said. "What about you? You ok?"

"Yes, I need to go to Russia; Fury let me go for some weeks. I came to tell him."

"Well if you couldn't make him talk, I'm not sure if I'll get something." He said. Natasha smiled a little.

"You're his best friend. He knows you longer than me" She said.

"Yeah, but still it's you" he replied. "Please don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about"

"No, Mark" She answered. "I know what you're talking about" She confessed turning to look other side. She stared at the floor.

"Really? Can I ask you something?"

"Mhm" She said nodding.

"Do you feel the same?"

She took a large breath and said: "It's been a while since I felt something for someone that way and even then I wasn't sure what it was." She looked thoughtful. "Well, I really need to go. Please don't tell Clint what I said."

"Don't worry" Mark said kindly. She smiled back and left.

Mark went to the apartment and entered.

"Hey, I saw Natasha leaving. Come on man." He began. "Get up, take a shower and let's go to SHIELD so you can begin your procedure to restate your position"

"What did Natasha said?" He said getting up from the bed.

"That she was going to Russia, why? What happened between you two?"  
"Ah nothing. She wanted to talk...and I pulled her away." He brought his hands to his face. "I'm an idiot"

"I'm not going to deny that. So, we're going?" Clint finally accepted to go. He talked to Fury who was more than glad to see Barton back. The only condition for his return was to pass the psychological evaluation along with his routine tests.

Three weeks later, Barton was in the process to regain his position. He had been going to the psychiatrist every day. He told her everything, well not everything; he omitted some parts regarding Natasha. SHIELD was very pleased with him and Fury defended him with the Council who accepted him.

"Congratulations agent Barton, you're being restated at your position"

"Thank you sir" Clint said standing in front of Fury's desk.

"Still I would recommend you kept going to the sessions with the phycologist."

"I will consider it" Clint said to avoid saying that he doesn't want to.

"Alright, well agent you may return to your normal activities. There are some missions I would like you to take a look at them."

"Thank you...sir" he said once more and left. He felt very good that he finally got over the thing with Loki; although he would never forget it. Mark organized a small celebration at the bar.

"A toast, to Clint who's finally back with us" Mark said rising up his glass of Scottish. There were a few friends of them including Callie. After a few drinks, everyone was having a good time at the bar. Everyone except Clint who was sitting at the bar drinking.

"Alright, now what's wrong?" Callie asked sitting next to Clint.

"Sorry, I just can't stop thinking about the last time I saw Natasha."

"It's been almost three weeks." Callie said.

"Yeah. I was a real jerk with her...she was trying to help me."

"I retract myself"

"What?"

"About what I told you six years ago...not being with her. You both need each other but not just as friends." Callie said.

"There are regulations."

"Clint, seriously, you two are the best agents here. Everyone knows it; you just need to work once with you two to know it."

"I don't think the Council cares about that."

"You've been here for 10 years, you break protocols, and you've dated others SHIELD agents."

"She's not just a SHIELD agent."

"So do you." Clint looked at his glass touching his face not knowing what to do. He knew Callie was right, but he was still unsure. "She comes back in two days, this Wednesday; her flight arrives at 8:30pm. In case you wanted to know" She said leaving him alone again.

**What do you think? Clint passed a really bad time. Thank God, he was able to over it. Next chapter will be about the three weeks Natasha spent at Russia. What do you imagine will happen when she return from Russia?**

**Please, review.**


	17. Chapter 17: Realization

**Before you start reading the chapter I have to tell you something. I'm going to end the story in the next chapter that I will post as soon as possible, probably this weekend. The idea of this story was to construct a good background for these two characters that I love. But I think you will be very pleased with the way it will end. Enjoy the chapter.**

Natasha sat on the plane and looked at a photo she had of them. They took it as part of a cover but she decided to keep it. "You two look very happy" the woman next to her commented when she saw the picture. "I'm guessing he's your boyfriend, maybe." She continue saying. "Oh forgive me, I'm very nosy sometimes."

"No, it's ok. He's my best friend; he's passing a bad time."

"Sorry...well I leave you alone. Hope your friend gets better." She said and Natasha returned her a smile.

Natasha was going to stay with Anastasia the three weeks.

"Hey, I'm so glad you're fine." Anastasia said hugging her. "We were worried about you."

"I know, but I'll be here for the next three weeks."

"Great, come on, you must be hungry." Anastasia said and they went to a little restaurant.

"So, how's everything going?" Anastasia asked when they get their orders.

"It's been better. But I don't want to talk about this now, what about you?" Natasha cut the chat and Anastasia began talking about her. They did a few things and returned to Anastasia's house.

The next day, she surprised Ivan at his house.

"Hi!" Natasha said when Ivan opened the door.

"Natalia" he said gladly and hugged her. They kept talking about them for a while.

"I heard what you did to Alexei" Natasha commented.

"Hey, no one does that to you without a punishment. If I'd known he was going to do that, I would have never let you marry him."

"I know, but that's in the past and I want to keep going" She said optimistically.

"And what about Clint?"

"Honestly, I don't know." She said looking frustrated. "You know he has always been there for me...and here now. I feel like I left him alone." She said and a small tears start going through her cheek.

"Sometimes you need to leave so people realize how much they need you." He consoled Natasha. On the next days, she visited a few places and had a little of normality in her life.

"Hey!" Natasha jumped surprised. She felt a presence behind her.

"Oh no, what are you doing here?" She said kind of angry when she saw none other than Alexei.

"It's the town's week, remember?"

"Oh crap. Now I know why Ivan insisted me so much on staying this week."

"Yeah, well see you there." Alexei said and left her.

"Oh yes, come on. You used to love it." Anastasia reacted exited when Natasha told her about the parties. The town's week was a small celebration of the town to celebrate its foundation. They made an event each day. Saturday and Sunday, the last two days, were the most important. On Saturday, there was a beautiful small carnival. And on Sunday, the people went dressed like in the 19th century. The couples who were disposed danced like if they were in a ball of that time.

"That was before. I mean, really, I can't believe they still do that." Natasha said annoyed.

"Come on, we just need to find a pretty dress for you."

"Yeah and a couple." She pointed out.

"Oh like if that were impossible. Anyone will want to go with you." Anastasia said. "Please" She begged and finally Natasha said 'yes'. They went to get their clothes and everything for Sunday. Natasha called Ethan to be her partner that night. Ethan delighted accepted, he loved that parties and was an excellent dancer.

"Thanks for doing this." She said to Ethan as they entered to the garden where the party was taking place. It was a very fancy garden and the dance floor was on the center.

"It's ok, I love how I look in this clothes." He said and Natasha smiled. After the disaster with Komarov in Saint Petersburg, Ethan decided to leave and travel while he did some works to complete his art collection. He found Natasha and quickly continued the friendship they started years ago. Natasha was wearing an elegant dress with a "v" neckline. She really looked beautiful.

The party started. Everyone was talking and laughing. At the middle of the party, the dance floor was cleared and the couples started to take their place.

"And your partner?" Alexie came from behind. They looked at Ethan who was rounded by girls flirting. He tended to do that. Alexei stood the in front of her and offered his hand.

"No" she said smiling and drinking her glass.

"Come on, you're already dressed, don't waste this beautiful dress. Besides this is not the first time we do this." Alexei was right. Back when they were married, they assisted to this party and danced like a great couple. Natasha thought 'what the hell' and went to the dance floor with him.

"Relax" Alexei said. Natasha was much tensed. They started moving around with everyone watching. "So, where's Clint?" He asked.

"I'm not going to talk about him with you." She said annoyed.

"Troubles in paradise?" He asked as they continued dancing.

"No, not at all, he's just working." She lied. Alexei was the last person Natasha would inform about Clint's state. They kept dancing and then he convinced her to go to the bar and talk.

"I can't do this...I shouldn't have come" Natasha said stepping back. Alexei reacted confused. They were drinking and talking. They seemed to have fun.

"Why? Come on! It can't be because of Barton."

"He's been there for me more than you." She said when he took her arm. "I have a plane to catch tomorrow morning." She said and left the party. When she arrived to Anastasia's house, she prepared to sleep. She tried but the thoughts didn't let her. She didn't know why she was feeling so strange.

_Flashback-_

_"Can I ask you something?" Asked a young woman named Kate. She was an agent of SHIELD who used to date another agent. Her boyfriend's cover got blown and was killed. She was a friend of Clint and knew Natasha a little. She waited for Natasha who just nodded. "People say that assassins are trained not to feel emotions..." she made a pause.  
_

_Natasha laughed a bit hearing Kate. "We were trained to ignore them." Natasha said._

_"Does it get easier?" She asked in a sad way. _

_Natasha thought a few seconds. "Life sucks with our without feelings."_

_"Yes but you don't suffer."_

_"You do actually, sooner or later you will. I passed a lot of years ignoring my emotion, telling myself that it was the work. The problem is that it reaches the day when you can no longer ignore what you feel. And that's when things start getting harder." She said. Kate looked at her. She didn't expect that answer. Since she knew about her boyfriend she entered into a state of huge depression._

_End of flashback._

Natasha remembered that conversation. She was sincere. She started thinking about the emotions' thing. For a long time she denied that she had feelings for Clint. Every time she laughed at something Clint said, every cool conversation she had with him told her that she may no longer be able to ignore that. But when she thought about it, she remembered who they were and how hard if not impossible would be to be together. Memories kept emerging.

_Flashback-_

_Natasha was about to enter into the room were Clint was when she heard he was discussing with someone._

_"Oh so now I'm your brother...last time I saw you we were on the circus and you threw me away because I discover you were stealing." Barton was yelling._

_"Oh please look who's talking about honesty. You become an assassin for SHIELD after they caught you for being a criminal." Barney arrived suddenly one day to SHIELD. After he left Clint, he and Trickshot continued their 'business'. _

_Barney started being around people not very nice. He was somehow troubled by a fraud Trickshot made and wash his hands involving Barney. Somehow he found Clint and asked for help. Fury accepted to help him and they caught the criminals. _

_"I just want to understand how you get into so much mess." Barton was saying with his hand in his head._

"_Right cause your life is so perfect." He said. "I got in this by accident; you are here because you want."_

"_I'm here because I have no option. I don't want to return to the life I had before."_

"_You know, all this time I expected you to be a normal guy, the person you wanted to be when you were at the circus…but you are really pathetic." Barney said._

"_Right, so now I'm pathetic." Clint replied._

"_At least I'm not behind a woman who clearly has put you in the 'friend zone'" Barney mocked at Clint. Clint asked Natasha to help him with Barney's mess. She just talked with one of her contacts; she really didn't spent a lot of time with Barney. Still, he was able to watch them and make conclusion that weren't so wrong. Clint made a face. "Or you're going to tell me that you have nothing at all with 'Agent Romanoff' or 'Nat'?" He continued. Clint just rolled his eyes. Natasha decided to wait and leave. After more discussion, Barney finally was going to leave. He walked towards the exit and found Natasha in the elevator._

"_Ha, Agent Romanoff?" He said as he saw her and entered to the elevator. "Going home?"_

"_Yes" She said coldly. She clearly didn't like him._

"_So how long have you been working with my brother?" He asked. "You helped him right away.."_

"_Six years." She answered not looking at him but to the number of the floor._

"_You must know everything about him, did he told about me?"_

"_Just that you betrayed him and left him in the streets." Barney got annoyed._

"_There's more in that story than that."_

"_Really? Well I don't want to hear it." Natasha said. "But seriously, Barney, you have the real option to get away from this. Please do it." She continued. "Because once you're in, you'll only wish to get out." Barney listened to her and nodded. When the doors opened he was about to get out. "Oh, and Barney…your bother has never been in the friend zone" She said. Barney just looked at her smiling and wished her good night before leaving._

_End of flashback-_

At that time, she said it just to shut Barney's mouth. But now she wasn't very sure. She kept thinking about him. She was worried that when she returned tomorrow he will be worse. Or maybe he will be angry because she left. After two hours, she finally fell asleep.

The next morning Anastasia took her to the airport.

"Alright, take care" Anastasia told her while they hugged. "And Nat, talk to Clint. Stop making excuses" Natasha smiled. "Seriously, 'cause if you don't do anything I'll take it as you're blessing for me to start fighting for a date with him" She joked.

"It's more complicated than that." Natasha said.

"No, it's not, you want to be with him as much as he wants to be with you, and I've only talk to him a few times." Anastasia kept insisting. "Just say what you feel, you can't lose trying."

"Thanks." Natasha said and went to aboard the plane.

**Natasha is struggling with her feelings too! Someone has to do something. What do you think it would happen when she returns to the States? **

**Please, comment!**


	18. Chapter 18: A new life is about to begin

**And now the chapter you've been waiting for. **

Natasha was walking through the hall to exit the plane and take her bags. She was still thinking what she was going to do with Clint. She went out of the hall and was walking with her head down putting her book in her bag that kept in the flight. She looked in front and couldn't believe who was standing there. Clint. He was there waiting for her. She was so happy to see him. Clint was about to say something when she threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"Hey" Clint said after the hug.

"Sorry" Natasha excused herself. "I didn't expect you here"

"I know, it's been a crazy month. Can I take you home?" He asked and Natasha didn't have more option than accepting the offer. During the ride they talked a little bit about the last three weeks. When they arrived he helped her with the bags.

"So, I guess I should congratulate you for being restated as an agent?" She said handing him a glass of water.

"Yes." He took the glass.

"How did you know I was going to arrive today?"

"Mark told me...I needed to talk to you."

"Yeah, so do I."

"Look before you say anything...I'm sorry about the way I treated you last time" he started apologizing. Nat was going to stop him but he continued. "Please just let me say this. You were trying to help me. And I was so selfish that I didn't realize that you were also affected by Loki. I saw the conversation you had with Loki. I'm so sorry he told you all that, that I told him all about us."

"Clint, hey, its fine."

"No its not. Fury told me about your nightmares" Clint said and Natasha was astonished. Natasha had a nightmare every night about Clint killing her just as Loki said. She only told Fury and made him promise not to tell Clint. But Fury told him because he thought that may make him react and go and try to be back.

"Ok, yes I dreamed a few things, but I'm over it. And I'm also sorry. I shouldn't have left you here while I was resting in Russia."

"You just did what was best." They stared at each other for a couple of minutes.

"I need to ask you something more" he said hesitantly. Natasha just looked at him waiting for the question.

"When I kissed you...what did it mean 'not like this'? Natasha blushed hearing and remembering that moment and smiled.

She got nearer and kissed him sweetly. Clint was stoned at first but quickly returned the kiss. She put her arms around his neck and Clint held her with one hand on her face and the other on her waist. They stayed like that for just a minute. "I meant something like that" she said while they stayed with their foreheads together and their eyes closed.

He looked at her passing his fingers through her hair and looking at her sweetly. She smiled back. They didn't say anything, it wasn't necessary. Clint leant once more and kissed her, this time was longer. Their lips were moving so perfectly. They started moving backwards to the wall. Natasha was against the wall while their kiss became more passionate. Clint began moving down to her neck making her gasp for air.

She started unbuttoning his shirt. Clint noticed it. "You sure you wanna do this?" He asked her.

"Yes."

"What about SHIELD?"

"Right now, I just care about us." That's the only thing Clint needed to hear. He kissed her again walking to the bedroom.

After all their clothes were out they made it to the bed. They both had been with many people, attractive people who were good and everything, but as people say you can have sex anytime you want, but you're lucky if you get the person you make love to. And Natasha and Clint have found that person in each other.

And there they were under the sheets. Clint on the top. And Natasha had to admit that she never felt so good in her life, so right about what she was doing. The way he touched, he kissed her made her feel so loved. Clint couldn't believe what was happening. He loved Natasha and now he knew she loved him too. When they finished, they stayed together. Natasha was lying on Clint's chest while he kissed her hair.

"You ok?" Clint asked her.

"I've never been better." She said and he kissed her.

Next morning, Natasha woke up rounded by Clint's arms. Just like in Mexico but this time was totally real. Clint had already woken up and was waiting for her. He passed his hand through Natasha's arm making her shiver.

"Good morning" he said.

"It's really a good morning." She turned to face him. They smiled and started making out.

"Ugg" Clint said burying his face on the pillow when he heard his phone ringing. He rolled to leave Natasha and answer the phone.

"Fury has a mission. I need to go." He said.

"Are we going to tell him?" Natasha asked getting up.

"I don't know, maybe he'll notice...he's Fury" Clint said getting dressed.

"I'm not worried about Fury as much as the Council." She said still sitting on the edge of the bed with the sheets around her body.

"Hey, I know this is going to be hard, but I want this, I want to be with you. And if the Council doesn't like it, they can go to hell." He said kneeling in front of her, touching her cheek with his hand. She just smile laughing in a way like saying he was dreaming. She entwined her fingers with his and they looked at each other sweetly.

"I need to go, change my clothes." He said and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you." Natasha replied immediately and without thinking. Clint smiled so brightly. He kissed her quickly and stood up. He picked up his things and left.

Natasha got up and took a shower. While she was brushing her hair she thought about everything.

She remembered the day she met Clint and how he laughed at her. When he saved her and arrived to SHIELD. Every fight they had at the beginning because they were very stubborn to work together. All those times Clint brought her coffee remembering every single detail. She looked at the mirror and for the first time in a long time she saw a woman not only strong and confident but happy. Happy because she was finally with a man that she loved and was willing to give her life for him. Clint was what she had been searching all this time.

Clint on his side started thinking about last night with Natasha while he was on his way to Triskelion. There was nothing that made him stop smiling and feel incredible. He loved Natasha more than anything and was going to fight for being with her the rest of his life. He wanted to shout the world that he loved Natasha Romanoff.

And that's how Clint and Natasha found each other and little by little began falling in love for each other.

**Wow! That was so fluffy jaja. Well guys this is it. This is the last chapter of this story. I'll write a sequel about them being as a couple dealing with SHIELD and other problems, including the rest of the Avengers. Thank you all who read it, favorite or followed it. I hope you enjoyed it and wait for the sequel. **

**It would make my day if I read what your thoughts about the story and what do you expect of the sequel. I had a name for it "No matter what".**

**One more thing, if you go to my profile you'll see my stories coming soon but you can also give ideas. Thank you again.**


End file.
